Tough Decisions: A Dani and Pierce Story
by Noella50881
Summary: The sequel to 'A Question of Trust'. Dani and Pierce encounter tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1 Red Alert and Inferno

Welcome to the Sequel of 'Question of Trust'.

Thank you for reading the first. If you feel like it, read the first story, or jump in and enjoy the trip. :) This is half movie and half beast wars. I know Inferno and Red Alert didn't appear in the movie, but I always believed that a military should have more than Ironhide, Ratchet, Prime, Jolt, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Prowl, and any other Autobots

Chapter One

Ironhide was pleased to know I had passed the quiz with Optimus, but I was certain there would be times where I wouldn't have Ironhide behind me, to encourage me. Encouragement seemed to work wonders with me. He seemed to have the patience that my teachers didn't seem to have. It was the first time in days that I had a smile on my face. Ironhide took me back to Sunstreaker's apartment. Instead of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe met us at the door. "Oh! He's not here." Sideswipe said. "I'll get in touch with him."

Internal Comm

::Sunstreaker? Where are you?::

::What? I'm busy.::

::Dani's back and I need someone to watch her.::

::Well, she's old enough to stay home.::

::In case you don't know, she's got nothing from her other room to keep her occupied.::

::Then you keep her company. I'm busy.::

Dani waited patiently while Ironhide did not. He had no patience for arguing twins through their bonds. Ironhide vented and tried to keep his temper in check in front of Dani.

"Well?" He asked of Sideswipe.

"No. He says that she's old enough to stay alone but when I told him that she doesn't have her furniture from the other base, he told me to keep her company."

Dani looked shocked and said, "I don't want to be burden. If you don't want me...I can stay with Barricade or Prowl."

"No. I've got a couple of Autobots that might can use your help in the security room."

Bidding farewell to Sideswipe, Ironhide took me to two Autobots I haven't met. One was a red and white Mech and the other was a white Mech. Ironhide walked over to them and I took deep calming breaths.

"Dani, meet Inferno and Red Alert."

"Go now?" I squeaked.

"Hi, Dani. It's nice to meet you. How are you?" Inferno asked.

I didn't answer because I wasn't used to answering questions. Both Mechs were staring at me as if waiting for an answer. "She has some phobia against meeting new people. Dani. What do you say?"

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Would you like to see my alt-form?"

"What's your alt-form?" I asked.

"My alt-form's a fire truck. See my red and white markings."

I nodded and pushed aside my fear, "Cool!" I said.

"Are you cold?" Red Alert asked. "The temperature is 70 degrees."

"I'm fine." I said. "Cool means neat."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, Dani, but we've got to go back to our security room."

Dani pushed aside her fear again and said, "Hey? Can I go?"

It was the first time Dani ever asked a question like that. Both Mechs turned around and said, "Only authorized-" Red Alert began as Inferno said, "Sure."

Inferno stretched out his hand and I walked into his hand. Inferno pushed me against his chassis. "Safe and sound with us, Ironhide."

"All right. If she starts screaming or doing things that doesn't seem normal, call me by comm. If you talk to her through her fear, then that's good. You've earned her trust."

"Why would she do anything out of the ordinary?" Inferno asked as Ironhide sent them both a databurst of Dani's disorder. "Oh!"

"Be aware of sensory overload. It might overload her senses. Sunstreaker's quarters were a bit of a shock to her. So be aware."

"We will."

Inferno and Red Alert walked into a huge building and took an elevator down into the ground. I didn't make a fuss, but I kept both of my hands on my ears and my eyes closed until I felt them walking again. I opened my eyes and took down my hands from my ears. I looked around. "Why did you do that, Dani?"

"I can't stand mechanical noises." I said.

"Elevators are good though. We don't have long to walk." Inferno said.

"Good. Can I watch you guys work?"

"Curious?"

"Yes. At least I'm not screaming and carrying on."

"Good. I don't like loud noises either. Here we are."

They stopped in front of a locked door and I got to see all this equipment. I couldn't read what was on screen, but I looked at the computers. "I like this room!" I said. "I like this room a lot."

"You like it because of all our machinery."

"True. When can I play games on them?"

"You don't play games on them." Red Alert said.

"Why? Are they for like security?"

"Yes. All of them are. They're all hooked up to a vast array of cameras all around the City. Inside and out." Red Alert explained.

"Oh cool! Is that why I was scanned when I came in with Sunstreaker?"

Red Alert nodded. "You know about computers?"

"A little! I made a small robot with circuits. I love computers!"

"Excellent! A fourteen year old hacker."

"Not necessarily, Red. She could just like computers because she likes them. Easier for her to socialize that way-" Inferno said. "Wait a minute! Look up social sites that are safe for a fourteen year old."

"Why? What have you go in mind?" Red Alert asked, settling into one of the seats.

"Ironhide said that she should socialize. What better way to socialize than on Facebook?"

"I don't approve of that site and neither does Prowl."

"Well, Facebook happens to be the worlds largest social gathering site."

"And very-"

"Optimus won't approve."

"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

I had the biggest feeling I was going to get into major trouble with Prowl and Optimus. "What do you want as a nickname, Dani?"

"Noone123."

Red Alert turned in his chair and looked at me. "See, Inferno. Even she doesn't want a Facebook page."

"It'll be fun." He encouraged. "I do it all the time-"

"Until Prowl takes it off and glitches."

"Glitches?" I asked.

"Shorts his processor. His programming is logic-"

"Logic? Like when he took me out on a patrol to show me what happens to kids without balance?"

"Boundaries. Boundaries are set to let the kid know where he or she can go. Kids need balance, boundaries, discipline, encouragement, and love. Without this, they fail to comprehend what's wrong and what's right."

"Optimus said that there's a support system."

"He's right." Red Alert said.

"What if he's wrong?" I asked, not realizing the words were right out of my mouth.

I saw both Mechs grow silent and look at me with consternation and dimmed their optics. Red Alert was the first Mech to speak. "Optimus is almost never wrong."

"How can he never be wrong? He's alive."

"Optimus is a Prime." Red Alert said.

"So? What's a Prime?"

"Primus!"

"Who's Primus?"

"Did anyone ever tell you anything?"

"No. Tell me what?"

"They left her in the dark! She knows nothing about us." Inferno said.

I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and tried to focus one what Inferno and Red Alert were trying to say. "Do you watch movies?"

I nodded, "Yes. But I haven't watched TV for a long time." I answered.

Inferno set me on a desk and typed in some commands into a large computer. The screen showed a populated area on a metallic world, but the screen was frozen. "Before we start, do you have to lubricate?"

"What? No." I said, when I realized what he was asking. "Thanks. But can I have popcorn and M&Ms?"

"Popcorn and candy is an unhealthy snack-" Red Alert began.

"Red Alert. Popcorn should be fine."

"Very well. Stay here and don't get any ideas for Facebook!"

"Don't forget my M&Ms." I called out to his receding back. Inferno looked at me and we both laughed. "I really like M&Ms."

"You know he won't get your candy?"

"Yes. It's worth a try."

Moments later, Red Alert returned with a fresh bowl of popcorn and Coke. "Okay, Inferno. I'm ready."

Inferno ran the video and I watched the history behind Optimus while he was on Cybertron. It took more than an hour for me to watch the whole thing.

I had long since finished my popcorn and Coke. I looked at Inferno and Red Alert. "Now you know what the history of Prime is."

"Thanks." I said. "Will Optimus and Prowl know what I just learned?"

"Not if you tell them." Red Alert answered.

"Okay." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "Um, I think I've got to go to the bathroom now."

Inferno reached out with his hand and I walked onto his hand. He curled his fingers and held me against his chassis. He left the room and walked down a hall. Coming to a stop in the middle of the room, he bent down and put me down in front of the door. "Thank you." I said, rushing into the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, Inferno waited patiently. "Better? I just got instructed that Jazz wants to see you."

"Jazz?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully and walked into his hand. I noticed that I was getting better with my fear of heights and being touched. I didn't mind as much before and I looked forward to getting hugged. I felt like I was finally fitting in with the Autobots. I felt confidence and wished I could talk to Pierce. I certainly hoped he was resting and not in pain. I didn't notice the change of light until I was outside. When I saw Jazz, I was happy to see him, but I wondered if I had done something wrong. I knew Jazz was one of the high ranking officers of the Autobot Army.

"Hello, Dani." Jazz said.

"Hi Jazz."

"Prime asked me t' see if you're fine with spending time with me."

I hesitated. "Still working on trust." I said.

"Doin' good?"

"Yeah."

Jazz transformed into his alt-form and waited for Inferno to bend down and I walked off his hand. Jazz's passenger side door opened and I slipped in. Jazz turned on his engine and reversed. "Where to?"

"My surprise." Jazz said.

I didn't like surprises and I hoped he didn't plan on something that would give me a severe Asperger's moment. I watched as the familiar wall appear and Jazz went through the wall and out of the city. He picked up speed and sped down the dirt road.

"Um, Jazz?" I asked awkwardly. "Just to let you know, I don't equally like a lot of secrets."

"Don't worry. Be happy. I'm not gonna take you somewhere scary like Prowl did." Jazz told me and I relaxed into the seat.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2 Jazz

Dani and Jazz talk about whether or not to stay at the City.

Chapter Two

Jazz drove to the park located west of town. I saw many children playing on the playground equipment and I watched them play. "Dani? Do you want to try socializing with those children?" Jazz asked gently.

I longed to, but my social anxiety took over. "What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like? You befriended Pierce." Jazz reminded me.

"I did." I said. "But why are we here, Jazz?"

"Optimus has conferred with me on an issue."

"What issue? I've been good about doing things differently."

"Dani-"

"No! It has to be me!" I exclaimed. "I'm too much for them!"

"Dani! Listen-"

"Listen to you?" I asked. "Why should I listen to you? I thought I could trust you all to help me! I guess I was wrong." I made a move to get out of the car, but the locks snapped down.

Jazz vented air to keep himself calm. He didn't want to lose any trust with Dani. "Dani." He said gently. "What I'm trying to tell you is that Ironhide wishes to take you to the Lennoxes."

"Oh. Who are the Lennoxes?" I asked.

"You don't remember William?" Jazz asked.

Did I remember William? Of course not! I only met him a few times and never really befriended him. "No." I said. "Who are the Lennoxes."

"William Lennox," Jazz began. "Is the employed in NEST. He's a Colonel and a high ranking officer in the US Army. He has a young daughter, Annabelle, and a wife, Sarah...Will has short brown hair, wears brown fatigues all the time!"

"Oh! Will Lennox!" I said, remembering him as I tapped my forehead with my hand. "Duh! What for?" I asked, still thinking that I had done something wrong.

"Are you not having any difficulties?"

"No. I met two Mech's today."

"You did?"

"Yeah! Red Alert and Inferno! They're so cool!" I didn't want Jazz to know that they let me watch a movie.

"You were with Red Alert and Inferno?" He asked. "That's great that you're expanding friendships. But that's not what we're here to talk about." Jazz quickly changed the subject.

"What are we here for?"

"I need to know whether you want to stay with us or go with Ironhide. Take your time and think about your decision."

"Decisions? I haven't made any right decisions before, have I?" I asked.

"Well. Ironhide leaves in a week. You have a week-"

"I'm staying." I said.

"I was going to say that you have a week to decide." Jazz commented. "But if you've already made that decision."

"I did." I said firmly. "I like being with you guys. You're so interesting and different like me."

"Then this is settled." Jazz said, then he changed the subject. "So, what kind of ice cream do you like?"


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

_keacdragon and Skyfethre:: _Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. :))))

Jazz and Dani are on the way back to the base. But Jazz picks up four signals and orders Dani to run. Who are these four signals coming from? We already know that the 'Cons don't quite give up on their target.

Chapter Three

Jazz was driving and began listening to his rap music which became a bit too loud for my liking. When the music turned even louder than what I was used to, I plugged up my ears and breathed deeply.

Jazz turned down the radio and asked, "Dani? You all right?"

I unplugged my ears and said, "Yes. Your music's like ten times loud."

"We wouldn't get along."

"I know. I think one of the Autobots told me that. Why don't you play something like oldies or alternative rock?" I asked.

(When I was young, all I would listen to is oldies and now I listen to some oldies, pop, rock, alternative, classical, and some rap. So my tastes have grown. I think it's the beat that get's me interested in music.)

"You like the 'dull' stuff?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You and I have different tastes in music. What do you like to listen to, Dani?"

"Skim through the channels. I've got to listen first and then I'll tell you."

Jazz skimmed through the various channels until he found an oldies station. I didn't like the song and asked him to skim again. He skimmed patiently. "There!" I said. "I like this song." I liked the Black Eyed Peas, Linkin Park, Lady Gaga, Coldplay, and that was to name a few of the bands I liked. "Black Eyed Peas." Jazz asked.

"Yes!"

"You don't have bad tastes in music, Dani." Jazz commented.

"I thought I did." I said.

"Everyone has multiple music tastes-" Jazz trailed off. We weren't near the base and we were kind of in the middle of nowhere. We were just leaving the town as Jazz's scanners picked up a signal. He braked.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the radio.

"I'm picking up a signal."

"Signal?"

"Did you know that there's more Decepticons other than Barricade, Megatron, and Soundwave?"

"No."

"I'm picking up a signal." Jazz said. "Notifying Optimus and team."

Jazz couldn't triangulate the signal. He found himself scanning more than one signal. "Oh slag!" Jazz said, "There's more than one signal."

"More than one signal?" I asked.

"Yes." Jazz reversed. "I'm not waitin' for this signal to appear, especially with you in here with me."

Jazz spun around and went back to town. Then he slammed on his brakes. The signals were converging onto him, cutting his escape attempts or protocols. Something happened to Jazz. His attitude became more commanding and so did his tone of voice. "Danielle Evans! When I tell you to run, you run. Do not stop, turn around, or even attempt to come back to me! Do you understand me?"

I looked at his radio. "Yes." I squeaked as the belts audibly clicked and the door open. I looked at him.

"Run!" He said, scanning the closest incoming signal. "Don't look back!"

I ran out of the car and I heard the familiar sound of Jazz transforming. I ran into the woods and then heard metal on metal and cannons firing. I spun around to see Jazz fighting four Decepticons. I didn't know any of them, but one of them aimed his weapon at Jazz and fired.

"JAZZ!" I screamed, misjudging a step and almost landing face down in the leaves.

"Find her! Find that fleshy!" a voice shrieked and that prompted me to turn around and run away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a purple and black Decepticon leaving the group.

I pumped my legs to go faster when I heard, "Little fleshling. You cannot escape from me. I know where you are."

I tripped over a fallen tree and fell to the ground. I crawled a little bit on the ground, feeling twigs scratching my hands and the leaves under me crackled from my weight. My breath hitched and I gasped frantically as I tried to crawl away. I managed to stand up and run deeper into the woods. I heard something crack and I pumped my legs even harder. Suddenly, the trees in front of me were gone and a loud voice said, "Ahhh! I found you! Come here, Little Fleshling." the Decepticon in front of me said, reaching down with his clawed hand. I turned around and ran the way I had come, only to be snatched before I could trip over that same tree. "Gotcha!" the purple and black Decepticon said, clasping me around my mid-section and then tossed me into the air as I screamed. I landed painfully on my rear in a seat. Then I felt belts sliding over my body to a medium sized clasp. I heard clicks from two belts being snapped into place. Then I felt acceleration when I realized I was in a jet.

I slowly came out of my shock to realize the ground was far from my height and I let out a pitiful yowl and tried to rock back and forth. My hands found themselves against my eyes. "Oh? Is the Fleshling afraid of flying?" A sickeningly sick voice asked. "Aww! I am so sorry. There was no other way to secure you."

I didn't answer and that only made me feel much more worse and I began to scream. "Oh please! Do not scream like that. I will then have to make you sleep all the way to our base."

I screamed and kicked my feet against a couple of pedals. "Why you little-"

::Skywarp? What is it? Fleshling not obeying?::

::No! She keeps kicking my pedals and screaming.::

::Then sedate her! She is useful to our wonderful esteemed-Leader.::

::Do you think he's going to kill her?::

::No. He has other plans.::

I had screamed myself hoarse and a needle appeared in front of me. I was so hoarse, that I couldn't even utter a word. I looked at the needle with large frightened eyes. "Oh! You stopped screaming! Good! I won't have to inject you."

I shook my head rapidly.

"Good. My name's Skywarp."

"Dani." I said hoarsely. "What do you want with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well, Dani. Our leader has a plan, but I don't know what it is. All we were ordered to do was wait for an opportunity to get you and that opportunity presented itself to us in every way possible. Apparently it worked." Skywarp said. "And here you are. Right in my cockpit."

I didn't like the sound of that and saw two jets on either side of us. "Oh! Those are my trine mates. Starscream and Thundercracker. Starscream's the second in command to the Decepticons. Thundercracker and I are under him."

I saw a red and white jet on the left and a gray and black jet on the right. "Thundercracker's on the left, Starscream on the right..."

I tuned him out as soon as I felt a feeling of vertigo and the nausea hit me. I swallowed thickly and leaned my head against the seat. I breathed differently and tried to keep my stomach calm. It only made me feel sicker when I closed my eyes. Without warning, I coughed and whatever I had eaten found it's way out and onto the floor of Skywarps' floor. "Ohh! You putrid Fleshling! Ack!" Skywarp shrieked. I held my hands over my ears.

"What is it?" a voice asked.

"The putrid Fleshling just decided to purge her tank all over my cockpit and it smells!" Skywarp complained.

"Just filter out the air and jettison the purged stuff."

"I should jettison the putrid fleshling and be rid of it! Disgusting fleshling!"

"Quit your complaining and do what Thundercracker says to do!"

I heard something happening to the floor and it fell away from my feet. I gasped and clenched my eyes closed. Cold air chilled me and just when I felt like I was going to freeze, the floor reappeared and warm air flowed through vents into the cockpit. The seat felt warm even and I hazarded a glance. I didn't feel sick nor did I feel that vertigo feeling. I wished I could move and lay on my side, but couldn't. I wanted to rock back and forth because that was the only way I knew how to calm down. My heart pounded in fear and I wished I was with Sunstreaker. I hoped Jazz was all right.

Wow! Skywarp deserved that, didn't he? Hmm. If I had a sense of vertigo, I'd do that, too. But lucky me, I haven't gotten it yet. Dani's been kidnapped by our famous Trine: Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. Please Read and Review. You know you want to! Love to! Gotta have those delicious reviews. :) Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4 Barricade's Guilt

Jazz awakes to find himself in Ratchet's Med-Bay and tells the news to Optimus about Dani.

Barricade overhears and goes after Dani by himself, but he is stopped by Prowl and he confesses his guilt.

Chapter Four

Regular POV

Jazz's optics fluttered online and he saw the familiar Med-Bay. He scanned around the room for Dani. Where was Dani? Oh slag! He fought in battle and told her to run!

"Jazz." Ratchet's voice said.

"Doc! Dani! She's been kidnapped."

"I know. Optimus and Ironhide have been butting heads. We do not know where she is!"

Outside the Med-Bay, Barricade tunes his sensors to hear Jazz talking to Ratchet. Barricade didn't like the sound of this and looked around to make sure that no Autobot was watching him. "Slag it!" he said when he thought about the security Autobots. They were tuned to everything around the base.

Leaving the Hangar, he walked toward the buildings used for human use. Transforming into his alt-form, he rolled up to one of the humans looking at the car. "Hey! Prowl-Oh! I'm sorry. Barricade!" the human stammered. "Um, I'm wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Barricade's voice took an edge to it.

"Um, Pierce is requesting for a meeting with Dani! He says that it's urgent!"

"Deal with his request. I am busy!" Barricade said, extending his small weapons to the man.

"But he's your-" the man faltered and retreated back into the building.

Barricade was furious and tore down the dirt road, through the force field. His anger raged as he drove down the road in a speed that was horrifying to a human. Barricade raced almost through the unpopulated road toward the spot that Jazz had temporarily off-lined. He sensed Dani's presence, but knew she wasn't there. Suddenly, he heard sirens behind him and saw Prowl driving up. "You know this is not a wise decision."

Barricade changed into his robot form and glared at Prowl. "I don't give a frag! I will find Danielle Evans even if it's the last thing I do!"

Prowl looked at him and said, "You care for Danielle?"

"Yes! I care for my charge and yours. I know where she is!"

"At least let me organize a rescue-"

"NO!" Barricade thundered. "This is my mess!"

"It is just as your mess as it is ours." Prowl said.

"You don't understand, do you, Prowl? I killed her parental units! Me! When I saw how sad she was on that first day, my Spark went out to her!"

"You killed her parental units?"

"Yes. I was under orders to kill her parental units if they didn't consent to my interrogation methods." Barricade explained. "It has to be me to break the news to her about her parental units! I have to rescue her! You stay here and watch your backs. I'll get Danielle!" He spoke in a softer tone. "I am guilty! And I don't expect to stay in your base after this! Optimus will consider me a traitor and Ironhide, once he hears, he will off-line me and blame me for having Dani kidnapped!"

Barricade transformed and left Prowl in the dust. He hadn't meant to leave him in the dust. He scanned Prowl racing back to base, but then he spun around and began following him. "What the Slag?"

"I will help!" Prowl said. "We will get her back!"

Sorry this chapter's so short. Please read and review. Thank you.:)


	5. Chapter 5 Dani's Capture

The Trine land some place Dani doesn't recognize and Dani's level of trust dwindles with each passing day.

Chapter Five

Day One

Dani's POV

Skywarp landed and I screamed as he landed outside this large base complete with a runway. I stopped screaming when we stopped moving. "Out!" He ordered. "Get out! Putrid fleshling." The belt detached and I saw that the ground was too high and I didn't know what possessed me to scream out of fear. I clung to the seat and a shadow fell over me. I saw a huge monster and that made me even more scared and I closed my eyes. I began moaning and rocking back and forth.

"Get out of my cockpit!" Skywarp ordered.

"Can't!" I said, still clenching my eyes. "Scared."

"I'll make you even more scared if you don't obey me, Fleshling!" Skywarp answered.

"Stop! Threats inadvisable." A familiar voice said. I recognized that voice being Soundwave's.

"Well! Get this stupid pest out of my cockpit! I'm not going to clean up after her disgusting ways!"

"Ravage! Retrieve!" Soundwave ordered.

I heard claws and then something breathing down my neck and I froze with fear. I didn't like anything breathing down my neck. Actually, when I'd fall asleep, I'd hear something breathing in my ear and I'd wake up. It wouldn't be there until I fell asleep. I started covering my ears at night so I wouldn't hear a thing.

"That mechanical menace will do more damage than good!" Skywarp groaned.

"Ravage. Cease action."

The thing breathing down my neck stopped and jumped down. I heard footsteps walking toward the cockpit and when I peeked, I saw two red eyes staring at me and I withdrew my arms from around the cockpit's seat and a clawed hand grasped my shirt and picked me up. I felt like a kitten being surveyed by an owner. Soundwave walked into the base and up a hall. My body was swaying and I found myself smack dab in the middle of Soundwave's palm. Before he curled his fingers around me, I saw the largest mechanical cat. It glared it's one red eye at me and I froze. The mechanical cat was big as a lion. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until all the fingers closed around me and I saw nothing but darkness. I curled into a ball.

"Lord Megatron." Soundwave said after a few minutes.

"Was this plan a success?"

"Yes My Lord. It is." Soundwave said, as he uncurled his fingers and showing me off to his leader.

I heard footsteps and hazarded a glance. The huge Mech in front of me smirked. "Welcome back Danielle Evans!" He said smoothly. "It is so nice to see you again! Now, are you going to tell me where my scout's been for the last few days?"

I sat up and looked at him. "Scout?" I asked. "You mean Scout the dog?" I asked sarcastically.

Megatron chuckled. "No. Barricade? Do you know where he has been for the last few days?"

"No." I lied. I knew that the Autobots had told me not to lie to them. But the Decepticons are deceivers. In other words, if I told them where Barricade was, they'd know about it and go kill him. "I don't know where Barricade's been. Um, I've been in school all day until you guys picked me up."

"That's not true, My Lord." A screechy voice said.

"Shut up, Starscream. I can tell the truth from lies." Megatron snarled. "You, Danielle, should know better than to lie to me. Soundwave? Do the honors."

I saw a flash of something to my right and then something to my left. Tentacles! Oh my gosh! Soundwave's got tentacles and they were looming straight at me. I stood up and screamed, "I'll tell you! Just don't use those on me." I was shaking from fear and my eyes were wide as saucers.

"Again! Do you know where Barricade is?"

I swallowed thickly and felt my heart wrench. "He's-"

"Right here!" A voice interrupted. "I'm right here, My Lord." Barricade strolled into the room. "I had a fight with an Autobot scout and I had to fix myself for several days and I spent a lot of time in recharge."

"Why did you disappear from our trackers?" Megatron asked.

"Because of our base's location. I was afraid that if I didn't 'disappear' from your trackers, some human would hack into my system when he ran a diagnostic."

"So you were in human custody?"

"Yes. They were running diagnostics and fixing my body up."

I knew Barricade was lying and I hoped it didn't sound so bad. "Well," Megatron said. "Are you 100 percent well?"

"I need a quick recharge and then I'll be glad to set out scouting some more."

Megatron spared me a glance. "You know about humans, having been scouting Earth for a long time."

"Good. When you finish recharging, report to me. We've got plans for Danielle Evans." Megatron smiled an evil smile at me. "Soundwave. Why don't you make our little pet here comfortable."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Soundwave said, leaving the control room. I was blanketed in darkness again and I curled in a ball. After what seemed like forever, I heard a hissing noise and Soundwave walked into the room. He uncurled his fingers and looked down at me. He used a tentacle and picked me up. I hung in mid-air before being placed in a barred cage. I heard the top snap down and I looked up into Soundwave's red optics. He looked at me for a minute and then left. I looked around the cage and tried to get between one of the bars. My arm became stuck between the bars. "Ohh!" I moaned. Suddenly, the huge cat jumped up and my eyes widened in fear! I struggled to release my arm from the bars. It came over to the cage, looking at me hungrily. I pulled my hand, but the two bars were scratching my arm. I panicked, my heart hammering against my chest. The cat was coming closer and I pulled on my arm. I used my hand against the nearest bar and pulled. I still couldn't get my arm out. The cat stopped and looked down at my arm. I cried out when I felt his nose touch my hand. I heard hurried footsteps and saw Soundwave returning from another room. He had a bottle of grease in his hand. He took a glob out of the jar with his tentacle and smeared it all over my arm and hand. Two tentacles pushed my arm back into the cage. I immediately held my arm close to my chest and ran to a corner. I looked at my arm, noticing that my arm was scratched and some were bleeding.

I heard footsteps walking away and I saw that I wasn't totally alone. The cat was still sitting there, watching me with his one red optic. I looked around my cage and found the water dispenser and waste receptacle. I walked over to the water dispenser and washed my arm off. It burned. I wiped my arm on my shirt and went back to my corner. I sat down and drew my legs toward my body. I kept my eyes on the cat in case he'd do something. I stayed in my corner, wondering when I'd get rescued.


	6. Chapter 6 Destroyer, Overseer, Rescue

AN: OC's are Danielle Evans, Pierce Antony, Destroyer, Omron, and Overseer.

New Cybertronians arrive with no intent of joining the war.

Chapter Six

Day One: Autobot Base

"Do you mean to tell me that both Prowl and Barricade have left this base without permission?"

"Yes. Both of them." Red Alert said. "I last saw them both leaving the base in a hurry. I know Prowl's a stickler for posted speed limits and he completely ignored his own programming. Barricade sped out of here before Prowl. I have no idea what they were doing, but I think it has to with Dani's kidnapping. I don't know what's with Barricade, but he's been real short with Pierce's nurse."

"That is unusual, Red Alert. Keep me posted."

"I will sir."

Red Alert left the control room.

::Ratchet. Is Jazz ready for me?::

::Yes.::

Optimus left the control room and walked into the Med-Bay. He saw Jazz on-line. "Jazz."

"Boss Bot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll find her. Tell me who the fourth Decepticon was?"

"I don't know 'im."

"You don't know him?"

"No."

"Recognize him?"

"No." Jazz admitted. "Of all the time as a saboteur, I have never known a 'Con to temporarily off-line someone like me. I only heard of Soundwave being able to penetrate someone's minds."

"So was it like Soundwave?"

"Cold, dark, and calculating. I've got no idea who he was!"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No."

"Who else was there?"

"Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker. They all didn't see him."

"Are you sure it wasn't Mirage?"

"I'm sure it wasn't Mirage. Mirage likes to go invisible and pull pranks on us. He wasn't there! This new 'Con was invisible until he revealed himself to me when the Seekers were gone."

"Wait a minute. You make no sense. Start at the beginning," Prime said gently.

"All right." Jazz said, still trying to sort through his processors. He knew he was acting like a confused human. "Dani and I were sitting in the park discussing Lennox and Ironhide. Ironhide wanted to take Dani to Will and Sarah's house. She said she wanted to stay here. I was glad for her decision." Jazz paused for a moment. "I took her out for ice cream and after that, I was driving back to base when I picked up three signals. I went to go back to town-didn't you get my message, Prime?"

"No."

"The signal must have been jammed by the fourth signal. I didn't see the fourth signal and the Seekers were almost on me. I told Dani to get out and run. She ran away from me, but when she turned around, she saw me and screamed. Skywarp went after Dani. When the Seekers left with Dani, I saw the purple eyes of an unknown 'Con. His armor was black with green racing stripes. Before I had glitched, his form took the shape of a Lamborghini, but it was different than all our alt-forms. It had a Mustang's front end to the rear. The body looked like a Lamborghini. There were four doors to his alt-form not just two. He scanned me one last time and growled, "Do not worry about Danielle Evans. I will find her for you!"

"No 'Cons have purple eyes. They all have red. Could it be a neutral?"

"I don't know, Optimus. I wish I knew."

-0-

Day Two

Destroyer walked through the 'Con base. He disliked this faction and knew where to find the girl. His mission was to find the girl. He found her in Soundwave's quarters and had to figure out how to get the girl without Soundwave suspecting a thing that was wrong. He buzzed the quarters and a cat Mech answered the door. "Ravage. Your boss sent me. The Fleshling needs to eat. I will watch her."

"That's strange! He didn't say anything to me." Ravage said as he commed Soundwave. Ravage then let him aside and Destroyer walked into the room. He waited for Ravage to leave and looked into the small cage at the child sitting in the corner. The child looked at him fearfully and tried to make herself smaller.

"Hi." Destroyer said. "I'm Destroyer. You're going to have to trust me, Danielle Evans."

The girl stiffened up and finally she said, "I'm scared."

"I know you are, but you're going to have to trust me."

He read her mind gently probing her fears and settling them. Ravage would return with the Fleshling's food pretty soon. "Danielle Evans. I'll open the cage and you do exactly what I tell you do, okay?"

"Okay, Destroyer."

Destroyer took his claws and took off the top. He reached into the cage and Dani climbed into his hand. Curling his fingers around her, he said, "Keep quiet, no matter what happens."

Destroyer left the room in a rush. He rushed down the hall with an air of emergency. Clutching Dani was easy, trying to maintain his invisibility was a challenge. He had to avoid Decepticons at every turn. He almost collided with a 'Con with flashing red and purple eyes. "Have you got her?" Barricade asked in a low voice. "Yes." Destroyer whispered.

Together, both Barricade and Destroyer left the base. Fortunately, it was an easy get away, because Destroyer stayed invisible and Barricade managed to cover for him. Destroyer immediately changed into his alt-form as soon as he was miles away from the Decepticon base. Placing a scared Dani into his seat, he strapped her in, his engine rumbling madly.

"Destroyer?" Dani asked slowly. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." He said over his engine rumble. Sensing her slight fear, he sent soft EM pulses to calm her even more. Destroyer kept his sensors on hot until he sensed there were Decepticons following him. "Oh! We're not out of the woods yet." Destroyer growled angrily. "Hold on, Dani."

"Yes, sir." She said as Destroyer sped up the road.

Dani saw a silver car Audi 8 pulling up behind them. "Destroyer? What are you doing with a child in your form?"

"Overseer! So nice to see you! Perhaps you can help me. This is Dani."

"What can I help you with?" Overseer said smoothly. "Hello, there Dani."

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Are there any Autobots in the area?"

"Yes. There's Prowl about a quarter of a mile. Do you need a diversion?"

"Actually, I need you to take Danielle to Prowl while I fight off these Decepticons."

Destroyer slammed on his brakes and stopped, "Go with Overseer!" He ordered gruffly.

Dani obeyed and slid into Overseer's form. She saw a different insignia on his wheel for the first time. Overseer sped off as Destroyer turned around and sped toward the oncoming Decepticons.

Overseer took the time to talk to Dani. "Hello, Danielle."

"Hi?" I said slowly. "Where's Destroyer?"

"Not to worry. He's providing us a wonderful diversion." Overseer said smoothly.

"Oh. So, what faction are you?" Dani asked. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Neither."

"You're not an Autobot or Decepticon?"

Overseer spun a left turn. "I'm not a Decepticon nor am I an Autobot."

"Would you be the fourth Decepticon?" I asked, not understanding how a 'Bot couldn't be an Autobot or Decepticon.

"No." Overseer said gently.

"What kind of a name is Overseer?" I asked pointedly.

"What kind of a name is Dani?" Overseer asked.

"That's not fair! You can't ask a question when someone else asks a question." I pointed out.

Overseer chuckled. "Have you ever heard of a lost Cybertronian ship?"

"No. Red Alert didn't tell me about a lost Cybertronian ship. I thought all Cybertronians had two factions."

"The ones that are fighting have factions. We never really engaged in war. All we were doing were planetary studies. We just landed about a week ago when we traced multiple signals when we were passing through this sector. Our commander ordered Destroyer and several others to scout around town to see who the multiple scans were." Overseer said, tracing Prowl's signature just a few kliks ahead. "Ah! Here's Prowl." Overseer said stopping in front of the robot form of Prowl. He had his ninja projectiles at ready and looked ready to fight.

I looked at Overseer and then Prowl. He wasn't alone as Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet drove up to him. They all transformed into their robot forms. Overseer couldn't.

"Can I go to Ironhide?"

"Tell us who you are!" Ironhide said, his arm cannons flashed dangerously. They were even more scary since I was sitting there and I froze.

"I am Overseer."

"That is impossible. There is only one Mech with that name." Prowl said. "And he disappeared on a routine mission to study planets."

"Is that so?" Overseer asked. "Because I do know for the fact that we were passing through this sector when we discovered signals from this town."

"Passing through our sector?" Ironhide asked and then he became different. "Dani! Let me see Dani! Is she all right?"

"She's fine." Overseer said. "But there are some Decepticons fighting with Destroyer and Barricade."

"You mean that ex-Decepticon's still functioning?" Prowl asked. "I was so close to arresting him for sabotage."

"Yes. We recruited him and he hasn't committed sabotage unless ordered to do so."

"Who is your commander?"

"Omron."

Prowl would've glitched if he didn't see two Cybertronians racing toward them. Destroyer and Barricade. Destroyer's alt-form had changed since they last met. "Should leave here now!" Destroyer said. The Autobots didn't waste any time and raced away from the on-coming Decepticons.

It took awhile to finally get away from the Decepticons. Shortly later, Dani had fallen asleep comfortably in Overseer's Alt-form. Overseer didn't disturb her while she slept.

My own: Three new Cybertronians I've came up with. Destroyer is an ex-decepticon and is like Jazz and Mirage put together. Destroyer has a different kind of vehicle form crossing a Mustang and a Lamborghini. His color is black with two thick, dark green lines running from his front end, on his top, to his trunk and rear fender. The same colored lines are thinner.

Overseer is a silver Audi 8. No racing lines. Overseer is an ex-decepticon too. He's not exactly neutral and neither is Destroyer. Omron has yet to make an appearance so I'm going to keep him in the dark until he shows up.

Read and Review please. Thanks. Your reviews add to my motivation. Thank you. :D


	7. Chapter 7 Bad News

O.C.s are: Danielle Evans, Destroyer, Overseer.

Barricade wants to leave the City, but Dani begs him not to leave. Dani finds out the awful truth that Barricade 'murdered' her parents per Megatron's orders.

Chapter Seven

They arrived at Autobot City around six in the morning. Destroyer, Overseer, and Barricade drove into Barricade's apartment. Barricade transformed into robot mode and looked into Overseer's passenger side. Dani was sound asleep.

"I wouldn't move her." Overseer said.

"I'm not waking her up! I need to go. I'll put you all into danger if I stay."

"It's your choice."

"No." A small voice said. "You can't!"

Dani had awakened and looked up at Barricade through tired eyes. "You can't leave!" She said. "Please? Pierce and I need you."

-0-

Dani's POV

I stepped out of Overseer's form and looked up at him. "Please?"

Barricade bent down and looked at me with all his eyes. "Danielle. Please listen to me. I cannot stay here because I have-"

"I don't care!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Dani!"

I fell silent.

"I did things you would consider appalling! Even the Autobots are appalled at me! So I have to go!"

"No you don't!" I said. "People change!"

"I'm a Decepticon, Dani. My allegiance is to them! I should not have stayed here-"

"You brought Pierce to Autobot City in an effort to save him from his stepfather and stepmother. You protected me against Pierce when he picked on me at school! You're not bad!"

"Danielle Evans! Will you listen to me!" Barricade hissed.

I fell silent.

Barricade looked at me and then to Overseer and Destroyer's Alt-forms. They had fallen into recharge.

"It was me." He said softly.

I didn't understand him when he said that. I looked at him with confusion. "It. Was. Me." He said slowly.

I still shook my head, trying to figure that out. "What do you mean, 'It was me'?"

"I did something horrible and caused their child to become homeless and no parental units."

I frowned. "You made Pierce homeless?"

"No." Barricade said. "You."

I was speechless and shook my head rapidly. "No." I said. "You-" I had the urge to flap my arms, but I kept them down at my side. I forced myself not to flap my arms. I looked at Barricade in shock and then fear. "You..." I couldn't bring myself to say what he did! I just couldn't. The next kind of feeling I felt was a numb sensation. Then I took two steps backwards, away from the Mechs. I kept my look stoic. I couldn't-didn't believe that he did what he did! No absolute way! Not in my life-time! I'm too young to lose my parents! "No." I said softly, my eyes filling with tears. "It wasn't you! You couldn't have." I said in a low voice. I looked behind Barricade and spotted Pierce opening the door to see what was going on. He was leaning a bit on the door jamb. "Barricade?" He questioned.

Barricade looked at him and that's when I left his apartment. I ran out the door, toward to one of the buildings. I knocked frantically on the door, yelling, "Optimus!" The lights flipped on and the door opened, revealing a 'Bot who I didn't know. I ran away from the 'Bot when I saw he wasn't who I was looking for. "Dani!" He called. "Slag!"

"OPTIMUS!" I yelled, running away and then stopping in front of a huge building that blocked my path. The lights flipped on and another 'Bot came to the door. "Danielle!" Red Alert called, when I turned away from him. "Wait!" He transformed into his alt-mode, trying to stop me. I ran toward the main hangar, thinking that was where Optimus might be. I barged in through the human sized door. I stopped as I saw a bunch of Autobots standing around. I stopped momentarily to look at them. "Optimus?" I called, hoping that the Leader was about.

One of the 'Bots walked over to me and bent down. He put his hand next to me and I climbed onto his hand. "Hello, there."

"Hi! I need to speak to Optimus!"

"He's in a meeting right now." The 'Bot scanned me and found me very hyperactive. "You sure are hyperactive. You must have had a good nights sleep!"

"Wait." Barricade said running into the hangar. "Danielle-"

"HE KILLED MY MOM AND DAD! HE MURDERED MY MOM AND DAD!" I yelled and pointed a finger.

Prowl walked into the hangar, wondering who was screaming and finding Dani in such a state, he looked at Barricade.

"Go to your apartment, Barricade. We will discuss this later." Prowl ordered. "Bring Dani to my office immediately." He ordered to the 'Bot holding me.

I sat down in the 'Bot's hand and drew my legs to my body. Unbidden tears flowed down my cheeks. The 'Bot walked into an office where Red Alert, Inferno, and Prowl walked to his desk. Inferno looked at me in sympathy. "Set her down on my desk." Prowl said. "Inferno. Have Colonel Lennox come down to my office."

"Yes sir." Inferno said, dialing the Colonel's cell phone.

The 'Bot lifted me gently and set me on Prowl's desk. Prowl waited patiently while I cried. Then I slowly stopped. "He's coming." Inferno said.

"Good."

Five seconds later, Will walked into the office and the red 'Bot bent down to pick him up. "Prowl? What's wrong?"

"Dani's upset because she found out who murdered her parental units."

"Oh! Danielle! I'm sorry." Lennox sympathized.

"You knew?" I asked, sniffling. "You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"

Lennox said, "My team and I didn't know anything about Barricade's involvement. All that we knew about was Project Yellow."

I turned to Prowl, "Did you know?"

"Yes." He said. "We knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were not ready to know about your parental units death. You are too young."

"Too young?" I asked. "I'm going to be fifteen years old in another year! Then after that, sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen. When I'm eighteen, I'm going to leave here and not look back! I'm not going to come back either." I said. "Lennox! I want you to take me home! I changed my mind about staying. I need to have my time to mourn since I didn't have the time to here."

"We'll be glad to take you to my home."

"Thanks. I'd like to go back to my room now." I said to the red 'Bot. "Please?"


	8. Chapter 8 Ironhide Lectures Dani

The last chapter took me the whole day to write. I got stuck on many parts of the story, but I got the chapter out. I'm running low on creative juices and the plot bunnies are running away and not to me.

Where's my muse? Has anyone seen her lately? :)

Sorry if the last chapter seemed hurried, but I think things just moved faster than I had anticipated. This chapter will be much slower and less hurried.

Chapter Eight

Sunstreaker's Apartment

Barricade stood in front of me in his bi-pedal mode and I looked up at him. His eyes dimmed as if in deep thought. I wasn't alone because Sideswipe didn't want to leave me without protection. He was sitting on the couch watching our interaction.

I stood on a table while Barricade thought of what to say. "Danielle." He said softly. "You have my apologies."

I shook my head. "It's too late. It doesn't-No matter how many times you apologize, Barricade, that won't bring them back." I said on the verge of crying. "You killed my parents! All for what? The gemstones? The artifacts? Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

Sideswipe stood up to intervene.

"Huh! Answer me!" I said angrily. "You murdered my parents! All for what?" I hissed. "All for what? Just to see me crack? Just to see some poor fourteen year old child cry her eyes out!" I wiped my eyes angrily.

"You have every right to be angry, Danielle." Barricade admitted.

"Angry? Angry isn't the way I feel now! I feel-um, deceived! You deceived me! You expected me to just sit back, relax, and pretend that everything's well!" I said. "Go! Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" I walked across the table and gestured to Sideswipe. He walked over to me and held out his hand for me. "Prowl wants to speak to you, Barricade."

"I know."

Sideswipe took me a small room that was supposed to be a supply closet. For now, I had called the supply closet, my room until they could move my furniture. Sideswipe closed the door halfway so that I wouldn't feel completely alone which I did feel anyway!

-0-

Barricade's POV

I walked back to my apartment and found Prowl and Pierce speaking to one another. Apparently, my order for Pierce didn't have any effect on the boy. I looked at him and then gestured for him to go back to bed.

"Barricade. It is urgent I discuss discipline with you."

"Discipline me?"

"Yes. You should have disclosed no information on Danielle's parental units. It was not your place to tell her."

"She found out! I had nothing to do with her finding out about her parental units."

"You are saying that she found out by herself?"

"No."

"Do not lie!" Prowl warned. "I have told Danielle that we are lie detectors."

"Alright! I told her! Did you not think I wasn't feeling guilty! I am guilty enough. That's why I saved Pierce from his step-parental units."

"You saved one boy." Prowl said. "But you cannot save all boys who went through that kind of harm. I am not here to discipline the humans. I am here to discipline you for not obeying my orders to stay in your apartment."

"I chased after her because I wanted to apologize to her."

"If you had wanted to talk to Danielle, you should have commed me!"

"So you're saying I shouldn't roam around in my Alt-Form-"

"You are under house arrest! You leave your apartment one more time, I will bring you to the brig and leave you there for a week!"

"Fine!" Barricade said. "But you can't stop free will from humans. Dani will come to me when she feels like it! So don't stop her!"

"Danielle has other plans going for her." Prowl said, leaving the apartment.

Barricade sat down on the metal couch, trying to figure out what Prowl meant about that. ::Destroyer? Can I speak to you in the living room?:: He commed the Mech.

::Certainly.::

Within five seconds, Destroyer walked into the living room and sat down next to him. Destroyer sensed there was something bothering Barricade and wondered what discontent there was between Prowl and Danielle.

"What's wrong?"

"Does Omron have room on his ship?"

"Yes, why?"

Barricade looked at Destroyer. "I'm a well known Decepticon and you're an Ex-Decepticon-"

"And you want to join this faction?" Destroyer asked.

"Yes." Barricade said.

"I killed many Mechs and that was before Megatron came to power."

"You mean you were programmed-"

"I was programmed to murder by a criminal known as Mastermine. He needed a Young Cybertronian to carry out his plans. Well, I developed my skills in sabotage, telepathy, mind games, murder, and reprogramming Cybertronian minds. Half of Mastermines' Mechs were reprogrammed by me. I had those Mechs turn on him and then tried to turn on me. They didn't have time to kill me because I released a virus into their central processing units. They died." Destroyer said. "Shortly after that, I learned of a Mech who decided that he was better than everyone around him. I used my skills of mind games to impress this Mech who inducted me into the Decepticons. The only one who couldn't get to me was Soundwave. Soundwave and I had a working relationship because we were both good at what we do. He taught me how to use my telepathy to bend the wills of other Mechs." Destroyer paused. "After many years of his tutelage, I managed to work my way into spying because I was good at being silent and very sneaky. I managed to break into security and hack into files. When I had finished hacking into the system, I sneaked out of the base and reported to Omron about what I had learned. Omron then asked for supporters who wanted to preserve the Cybertronian race before we were wiped out from an oncoming war. Setting up supplies and stealing a ship was what we did. We left Cybertron with hopes of finding ways to prevent other species becoming involved in a war.

"When we found a planet called, Earth, we found that we were already too late. Megatron brought the war to Earth. We didn't want any part in it and did something else. We watched, but felt if we intervened, something bad would have happened."

Barricade wondered if Destroyer knew about him. "Do you know about me?"

"No. We were more interested in Megatron."

"Why?"

"To see how far he'd go. Apparently, he went too far with The Fallen."

"What about Overseer? Where does he play in this?"

"Overseer was an older cybertronian who ran monitor duty and was security chief. He was doing what I was doing, infiltration!"

"But you said you weren't involved in the war."

"No. We had to find out what was going on between the Autobots and Decepticons. We didn't infiltrate the Autobots because they had different ideals. They weren't as greedy as Megatron. Megatron was after power and conquering a lesser species."

Barricade knew that Megatron wanted to enslave humanity, but he didn't think it would happen if the Autobots weren't there to stop it. Barricade only met a few humans who showed youthfulness and ambitiousness.

"I know." Barricade answered softly.

"Is it true?" Destroyer asked, changing the subject. "Is it true? Did you murder Danielle Evans' parental units?"

Barricade looked at Destroyer. "Yes."

Unbeknownst to them, Pierce had heard the whole thing. He feared for his life and sneaked out of the apartment. He went directly to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's apartment as quick as his legs could carry him. Even though his body hurt, he wanted to get away from that Decepticon. He walked right into the apartment without being seen or noticed. He found Dani's room immediately and knocked lightly. "Come in." Dani's strained voice said. Pierce walked into her room.

Dani turned around and shot up. "Oh! Pierce! Lay down! What are you doing here?"

Pierce lay down on her bed. "Is it true? Your parents? Gone?"

"Yes."

"I heard! Barricade murdered your parents. He just confessed his crime to Destroyer!"

"Good!" Dani said bitterly.

"Dani. I'm scared of him too. If he can hurt your parents, then he can hurt us! We've got to do something! We need to-"

Dani's attitude just changed in a flash. "If you think letting him go will solve everything, it doesn't. Don't you know that if he goes back to the Decepticons, Autobot City will be in danger? He should stay because he knew where the City is. He's been living in it for a little bit. Robots are sponges. They soak up information and process it. He will not forget. He'll remember everything about the City."

"He's under house arrest, though."

"No way."

"Yes. I heard Prowl say to him he was, but why isn't he locked up in the brig, Dani? He did a crime against humanity."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a chance to redeem himself."

"I don't know." Pierce answered. "But I sure don't want to stay with him. Who knows what kind of 'things' he'll do whenhe finds out I found out by overhearing them?"

"You eavesdropped on a 'Con?" I asked.

"Yes. It was so easy-"

"And bound to get you into trouble." A new voice interrupted from the door.

We both jumped. Pierce and I looked up at the black Mech standing there with both arms across his chest. "Hi, Ironhide."

"Don't you 'Hi' me."

I jumped and asked, "What?"

"You misbehaved in the worst possible way this morning."

"I did it for good reason."

"Come with me, Danielle Evans. You stay where you are Pierce Antony." Ironhide grumbled.

I followed Ironhide out into the warm sunlight. "What is it?"

He transformed into his vehicle form and opened his passenger side door. "In!"

I hesitated and then climbed into his seat. "If this is about the way-"

"Quiet. Teacher is talking now. You have misbehaved in the worst possible way imaginable. You have knocked on doors of two apartments belonging to two Autobots who were in the middle of recharging, screaming out 'Optimus' at the top of your lungs, and then running into the main hangar. You were very disrespectful and inconsiderate and no pupil of mine will do that! You will apologize to both Mechs and then you will spend the remainder of your time doing chores-"

"That's not fair! Didn't-"

"Be quiet!" Ironhide ordered. "Your chores will be to clean the human dining room and taking the trash out. You will spend extra time with me-"

"But didn't YOU-"

"Danielle Evans!" He rarely used my first and last name unless he was serious and angry. He rarely lost his mood when it came to me and I feeling the same kind of hurt when I found out Barricade had murdered my parents.

I bit my lip and looked down at his floorboards. I felt like crying and finally said, "I've got to go to the bathroom now." I said it very quietly. He let me go and I rushed to the bathroom. I closed the door and didn't bother to lock it. I put down the lid and sat on the toilet, trying to keep from crying. Tears flowed down my cheeks and then suddenly, I couldn't hold it off any longer. I slid off the toilet, holding my hands to my eyes, and cried. It wasn't until I felt someone's arms wrap around me, did I realize I wasn't alone. I cried on someone's shoulder and when I realized who it was that held me, I cried even harder. It was Ironhide! He had sensed something wrong and came to check on me. I hugged him and he soothed, "Let it out, Danielle. It'll be all right. Just let it out."

It took forever to get me to stop crying and when I did stop, I was red, puffy, and tired. I fell asleep in Ironhide's cab.

::Ironhide to Optimus.::

::Did you find her?:: Optimus

::I did and she's distraught! Very distraught. What do we do with Barricade? She knows and so does Pierce.::

::We give him sanctuary. If he goes back to the Decepticons, he'll tell them where our City is and we cannot risk that, old friend. I will inform Barricade that Pierce is safe in Danielle's room.::

::Yes. I proceeded to scold and lecture Danielle about what she did this morning. She was pretty upset about that.::

::You scolded and lectured her?::

::Yes.::

::Scold and lecture her gently. She just found out something bad and it's not her fault.::

::I lectured her and scolded her a bit harshly. I think that's what caused her to get distraught, but she has tired herself out. She's taking a nap in my cab.::

::Very well, Ironhide. Are you going to wait for her to wake up from her nap?::

::I'm driving to my apartment and then I'll wait for her to wake up from her nap.::

::All right. Keep me posted. Optimus out.::

-0-

Regular POV

Ironhide drove into his apartment and gently transformed. He held Dani's sleeping form in his palm. Then he set her on a small cot and waited for her to wake up from her nap. Ironhide decided he'd clean his weapons and polish them while he waited. He didn't want to waste time and what better way to clean his weapons? He took his arm cannon and detached it. He took out his polishing cloth and cleaner. He went ahead and cleaned it, all the while, keeping a sensor on Dani.

He hadn't meant to be so strict to her and cause her to become upset. He just wanted to let her know her behavior was very unacceptable and could lead to a punishment like grounding or assigning her chores to keep her busy and out of trouble. Ironhide looked over to Dani. She was still asleep. He took his time to polish his arm cannon and then after that, he worked on his smaller weapons.

When Ironhide finished his weapons cleaning, he left the living room for a minute to drink some Energon. He watched her sleep while sipping a cube. His eye ridges narrowed when he saw something on Dani's arm. Engaging his holoform, he walked over to the cot and looked carefully at her arm. A darkening bruise formed on her upper arm. He gently traced the bruise from her elbow to her upper arm.

::Sideswipe! What the slag did you do to Dani?:: Ironhide commed.

::What did I do to Dani? I didn't do anything. Why?::

::You tell me! Have you beat my pupil?"

::Beat your pupil? Of course not! I'm not that reckless and neither is my brother!::

::What about Barricade?::

::I watched his interaction.::

::So it wasn't him.:: Ironhide gently touched the bruise earning him a slight moan from Dani.

::No.::

::I'm contacting Ratchet.::

Ironhide contacted Ratchet and the medic asked for a picture of the bruise. Ironhide took a picture of the bruise and sent it to Ratchet. Within five seconds, Ratchet confirmed that he needed to make sure it wasn't internal. ::I'm on the way to your apartment, Ironhide.::

::The door's open.::

-0-

Ratchet drove into Ironhide's apartment and transformed into his robot form. He walked over to the table with the cot. He scanned Dani's arm thoroughly. "The bruise is a mystery." Ratchet said. "There's no trauma."

"But she moans when I touched it."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "There's no trauma or signs of an internal bleed. So it just appeared?"

"Yes. I hadn't touched her arm and Sideswipe said he didn't touch her either."

"Hmm. How long has she been asleep?"

"For about two hours."

"Two hours?"

"Well, I polished my weapons and she was still asleep then."

"She's just sleeping out of exhaustion. She'll wake when she's good and ready."

"Exhaustion?"

"Yes. She's exhausted herself and the tragic knowledge of her finding out her parents were murdered by Barricade."

"Then why is Barricade still here?" Ironhide ground out. "Why!"

Dani grimaced in her sleep and said, "Stop." They looked at her and saw she was still asleep.

Dani had heard them and they were driving her crazy. Their voices might have been low, but to her, their voices were louder than usual.

Ironhide and Ratchet walked away and continued their conversation outside.

"Do not tell Dani anything." Ratchet said. "He's here for a reason that Prime does. Maybe it's because of Destroyer and Overseer. They're both ex-decepticons and very much like Jazz."

"So you believe that Destroyer and Overseer's here to recruit him?"

"Perhaps and perhaps not." Ratchet answered. "Their intentions are questionable. Why come to Earth now and not intervene in this war? If their intentions are peaceful, then we've got nothing to fear from them and this so called leader, Omron. Omron could be like Megatron."

"I think we should approach Optimus about this."

"Not until Dani's awake and away from here. Then we can host our investigation on Destroyer and Overseer."

"You don't believe that they're here on peaceful intentions?"

"No. I think they're here for a different kind of intention. I believe they're here for their own investigation and they'd report back to Omron once they get what they came for."

"Why are they 'here' in the first place?"


	9. Chapter 9 The Third Necklace

Looking forward to the next chapter? Guess what? My muse found me today! She was hiding in my story. :D Thank you for reading the last few chapters. My creative juices are flowing better now. I think I needed a small break and time to come up with my idea.

Dani's bruise is unusual in the last chapter. None of the 'Bots or Ex-Decepticons gave her the bruise. Where did it come from?

Chapter Nine

Three Hours Later

Dani awoke to find herself in Ironhide's apartment. She figured that out by the gun polish smell and cleaner. Her father used to clean his pistols and rifles with the same stuff and then polish them. Ironhide must have been cleaning his huge guns and small weapons. Dani sat up and rubbed her arms. The first thing she noticed was a twinge to her left arm. Wondering why there was twinge, she looked at her arm. Her arm sported a large bruise. She didn't remember feeling any pain or anyone hitting her for that matter. She wasn't even that clumsy except for dropping glasses and plates. She wasn't prone to falling down either.

Abruptly, she heard Ironhide and Ratchet come back into the apartment. They saw Dani sat there, looking at the bruise on her arm. "Dani?" Ratchet asked. "Did you fall?"

Dani looked at him and shook her head. "No." She said softly.

-0-

Dani's POV

"You didn't get in a fight with Pierce, did you?"

"No."

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Ironhide asked.

"No." I said. "Why?"

"You have a bruise on your arm and if you didn't get it from our end, did you get it from Destroyer? Overseer?"

"No."

"Any of the Decepticons?"

"No."

"Did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. I ran around the city, but I didn't fall or hit-" I trailed off. "I didn't hit any door."

"Did you ever have mysterious bruises appear over night?"

"No."

"Youngling, bruises do not appear overnight. They are by forced touches, hits, and harm. They 'just' don't appear." Ratchet said. "Now, you're telling us that no one touched you or hit you. How did that bruise get onto your arm?"

"I don't know!" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe it 'just' appeared."

I wanted to leave and the only thing I could think of was going to the bathroom. "Could I please go to the bathroom?" I asked.

Ironhide held out his hand for me and I got out of bed and into his hand. He put me down. "To the right, Dani." He indicated to the closed door. I walked into the apartment there and straight into the bathroom to relieve myself. When I was done, I washed my hands and looked at the bruise in the light. I frowned and willed it to go away. I saw it disappear and I let out an audible gasp. I touched my skin, wondering where it went. I didn't feel any pain and rushed out.

"Ratchet?" I asked, looking around for him. I saw Ironhide, but not Ratchet.

"Where's Ratchet?"

"He went back to the Med-Bay. Why?"

I showed him my arm. "It's gone." He engaged his holoform and looked at my arm.

"Tell me what you did in there?"

"I just willed it away-"

"Willed it away?"

"Yes." I said.

"That is near impossible, Dani! You cannot just will something that big away!"

"It's true!"

"I believe you, but that's not scientifically possible."

"But I willed it away!" I protested. "Honest! I didn't cover it up with makeup or anything in the bathroom!"

"Let's go speak to Optimus." Ironhide said.

"What? Why?"

"Because if this bruise of yours just simply 'disappeared', then there's something else being kept from us and you're not telling me or Ratchet. Now, Dani." Ironhide said, transforming into his Alt-Form.

Now this time, I felt nervous. "I'm not going to speak to Optimus. I'll tell you."

"Out with it." Ironhide said gruffly.

"When I was younger, Mom dug up an artifact. I don't know what it was! All I know was when I put it on, it embedded into my skin and into my body. Ever since, I haven't been sick with the Flu, colds, viruses that much, and cuts and bruises heal faster."

"Why didn't you tell Ratchet this?"

"I didn't want to be a guinea pig and they'd run hurtful tests...Don't tell him. Please?"

"Danielle, you've absorbed something into your body! He has to know and so does all the Autobots here. The Decepticons were after the artifacts your mother dug up in her quests around the world. Now, the Decepticons are willing to go through lengths to get you." Ironhide said apologetically. "I am sorry, Danielle. But this has to be a told secret."

"But-then I'll be locked up! I don't want that!" I protested.

"As a member of the Autobot Army, I have to do what is best for you! I am your mentor and one of your guardians. I cannot withhold any information that might make you safer, Danielle."

"I'll do extra assignments and work extra hard! I'll even polish your cannons and do whatever you want me to do! Don't tell Ratchet! You can tell Optimus."

"Dani! I can promise you that Ratchet won't do anything to you like that at all! He may perform tests, but that's necessary." Ironhide reassured me. "Is there a reason why you fear him so much that you're begging me?"

"Yes. I'm afraid of doctor's offices."

"Half the population is afraid of doctor's offices." Optimus' voice sounded amused. "My weapons' specialist informed me of a disappearing bruise you had and I would prefer you to go to Ratchet and get checked out."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. I insist you go to Ratchet."

"But he's seen me!" I said pointedly. "He said nothing was out of the ordinary!"

"He did when you had the bruise. He didn't scan all of your body!" Ironhide said calmly.

"Is he going to inject me and all?"

"No." Optimus said.

I was hesitant and climbed into Ironhide's cab. I put my seatbelt on and Ironhide and Prime left the apartment. I held onto the seatbelt as I saw the unfamiliar building that looked like a hospital that would engulf all those who entered it. Once inside, I saw a huge waiting room with a bunch of metal benches big enough for the largest Autobot. The waiting room also housed a human section. Optimus was the first to change as I was refusing to come out of Ironhide's cab. I was more intimidated by the sheer size of the hospital.

"Dani. There's no room for me to remain in my Alt-Form, if you want me to come in with you, I need you to come out of my Alt-Form."

"No." I said as I hugged myself.

"This isn't the main Med-Bay." Ironhide said.

"Don't care! I know what it looks and smells like."

"Stop being foolish!" Ironhide said gruffly.

"No."

"Very well." A holoform appeared beside the passenger side door and opened the door. He pulled me out of the Alt-Form and walked back toward a big metal bench. Ironhide's Alt-Form clanked into robot form.

Ironhides' holoform didn't release the grip on my arm and took me toward his robot form. Ironhide bent down and grabbed me. "That was the most foolish thing you have ever done, Danielle!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Because it won't be the last thing I do that's considered foolish."

Ironhide and Optimus both looked at me with a disapproving glance. Not a glare, just a disapproving glance that would make anyone reconsider their actions.

Ratchet appeared and beckoned the three of us into a huge room filled with machinery. There were like these wires coming from the ceiling and a few huge lights. They weren't illuminated, but regular lights were. "Set her on the berth."

"Don't set me on that thing!" I said.

"You be quiet." Ratchet warned.

"That thing is so big! I'll be a speck."

"Nonsense!" Ratchet said.

"Danielle! You're acting foolishly."

"I feel fine! I don't need to be examined."

"Dani! How many times do I have to tell you-" Ratchet's temper flared and he glared at me.

I would've shrunk into Ironhide's fist if he wasn't holding me. "Just behave yourself." Ironhide warned me.

Ironhide set me on the metal berth and I saw two huge arms preventing me from moving left and right.

"Sit." Ratchet ordered.

"I'm not a dog!" I said petulantly.

Ratchet vented and then his optics turned steely.

"Dani!" Optimus finally said, getting my attention. "Do what he says and this examination will go faster. Then you can do whatever Ironhide assigned you to do."

I turned back around to Ratchet and sat down. I began to feel hungry and Ratchet pulled down a cable from the ceiling and attached it to a large rectangular box. "What's that?"

"Scanner. I'm going to do a full body scan." Ratchet said, pulling a huge power cord from the an assortment of cables from the ceiling.

I became even more scared and crawled away from the rectangular box. It had been positioned where I had been sitting and I didn't like the way it looked. It had numerous lenses. Several different lights flashed red. Ratchet turned away from the box machine and moved a huge computer screen toward himself. "Ironhide and Optimus. You might have to leave for a moment."

I heard Ironhide and Optimus turn and leave. Ratchet turned to the machine and saw that Dani had moved away from the box. "Dani. Come over here."

I looked at Ratchet with fear. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you with needles. Think of this as a still camera."

"Still camera?" I asked.

"Yes."

I stood up and walked over to the scanner's side. "Should I smile?" I asked.

Ratchet chuckled and said, "Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

I stepped in front of the scanner and forced my arms by my sides. I saw a red blinking light and then it turned green. "Can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

"No. A few more scans."

"Okay." I said, standing still, but I moved a little when the green light flashed again.

"Stand still." Ratchet said.

"Okay." I said.

I watched the red blinking light again and kept myself still. The green light blinked. "Okay. You can move now." Ratchet said, turning off the scanner. I saw three large images on the computer screen. I watched as Ratchet unplugged the cables and they retracted upwards. The scanner box retracted also. I could now see that all the images were of me. One in skeletal form, circulatory form, and a regular picture of me. In the circulatory form, I spotted my heart, lungs, and other organs.

"Interesting." Ratchet looking at the second one. I saw a shadow where a necklace had once lain. A small object was where my voice box was. "Interesting indeed. How many necklaces did you have?"

"Two."

Ratchet frowned and looked at me quizzically. "Really? How many did you have?"

"All right, three. I lost the third one."

"How many times did you wear the third one?"

"Every day."

"You didn't lose your third necklace. The third necklace absorbed into your body."

Please read and review. Reviews fuel the fire and I fear that the fire is diminishing.


	10. Chapter 10 Lunch with the Witwicky's

Thank you for reading the last few chapters.

Don't forget to read and review please. :) Thanks.

"Hey! What about me? I'm still here. Don't forget me, Authoress or I'll come to your house! I can track anyone in the world! Stop slacking from writing!" Barricade threatens.

Oh my gosh! Does anyone know where I can hide from Barricade? He scares me! Wait! I'll hide in Optimus' office. He won't mind me sitting in his office, will he?

"Of course not, Noella." Optimus says to me. "You can sit in here as long as you want!"

Thanks Optimus.

Well, here it is. Seems sometimes my characters reach out to me when I'm having a difficult time. Happens frequently if I forget about them and if I have a lot on my mind, which I do at this time.

Chapter Ten

Regular POV

Dani didn't understand how a piece of jewelry managed to absorb itself into her neckline. It was too confusing for her. "But Ratchet? How can a simple piece of jewelry get absorbed into my neck?"

"The artifacts aren't typical pieces of jewelry, Danielle." Ratchet explained. "However, there's other pieces of jewelry you haven't told me about is there?"

"I only had three." I admitted. "I don't know about any others."

::Ironhide, Optimus, could you come in here please?::

Ironhide and Optimus walked into the Med-Bay. Ratchet waited until they were sitting in chairs. "I've scanned Dani's body and found some startling evidence. She has a third necklace. The artifact absorbed itself into her body."

"Absorbed itself into her body? Would that explain why her bruise disappeared?"

"Yes."

"How come the bruise didn't disappear when we found it?" Ironhide asked.

"It takes a lot of will power and mental power. She has the ability to heal herself."

"Then that means?"

"Yes. The only thing is that baffles me is that if she's capable of healing herself, then why doesn't this power do something to her Autism Spectrum Disorder?"

"Maybe because it isn't mental." Ironhide said. "It deals with development, not mental."

"Um, I'm here." I said, wondering why they were speaking to each other as if I wasn't here. "I didn't go anywhere."

All three Autobots looked at her. "Dani. I am sorry." Optimus apologized.

I smiled a small smile. "That's okay, I guess." I said.

"The first thing is we will need to keep an eye out on you, Dani. To monitor, you will have to stay with Ratchet until he clears you."

"But I don't feel sick!" I protested. "I don't feel no weirdness and wouldn't those nanites you gave me signal strange signs to you?"

"True. You haven't had any seizure activity so that's a good sign. But I still want to keep an optic on your body." Ratchet said.

"I'll be with Sunstreaker or Barricade. They can tell you if something else happens."

"After all the fuss you made-" Ironhide began to say.

"After all the fuss you made-" I repeated back to him.

"Why you little-" Ironhide started to say.

"Why you little-"

"Dani."

"Dani."

Ironhide growled, crossing his massive arms across his chest and giving me an icy glare, "Stop it!" he grunted.

I stood up and imitated him. "Very impressive, Youngling!" Optimus mused. "Very impressive. Notice how you're rubbing off on her, Ironhide?"

"Oh I noticed!" Ironhide said. "Will you be needing her today?"

"No." Optimus said. "Ratchet?"

"This is going my better judgment and medical practice. Dani, turn and look at me." He ordered.

I turned around and looked at him. "Look into my optics." I did, but I had the urge to look away. I forced myself to look into his optics. "Now you listen to me and listen closely. If you feel anything, anything at all! Pain? Headache? Severe neck pain or anything that doesn't make you feel good! You are to report it immediately to an Autobot or Neutral! I do not care if it's over a small pain! You tell us immediately. Do you understand me, Youngling?"

"Yes I understand." I said slowly. "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

I walked over to Ironhide and he held out his hand. I stepped into his hand and clutched a digit. Ironhide left the Med-Bay and walked toward the Hangar. I noticed right away that he was furious, but I hoped he wasn't angry with me.

"Come on, Ironhide! You're not angry with me, are you?" I asked. "If I did anything-"

"No." He grumbled. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh. I thought I did something wrong or said something I shouldn't have. About my behavior this morning, I just wanted to say I was sorry. My Dad told me that if I felt scared, I should go to a neighbor's house. I'm not brave." I told him.

Ironhide paused in the middle of the Hangar. I held on his digit for dear life as he swung me close to his optics. "Dani. Do not ever say you are not brave. There are many humans out in the world who do not have the guts to go through all this and in stride! There are many humans who do have the bravery and the will to learn as you do. You are different from everyone around you. You have nothing to fear except fear itself. Do not let yourself think that you are not brave because few people have the guts to stand up for what they believe in.

"It takes courage, dedication, and sheer guts to overcome your difficulties."

"Thanks, Ironhide." I said, clutching his finger in a deeper hug.

"You're welcome, Youngling."

Ironhide took me to a human sized dining room and put me down to the floor. "Go eat."

"What?" I asked in astonishment. Usually they let me eat in their quarters.

"Go eat. Be with your kind for an hour."

I looked at him and then turned around. I strolled into the dining room where I saw a bunch of round tables. Some of them filled with soldiers and a family of civilians. I saw a teen with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at me and gestured me to his family's table. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

A woman with long brown curls smiled warmly, "You must be Danielle."

I nodded.

"I'm Judy and this is Ron."

"Hi, kiddo." Ron said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

Ron was a bit on the chubby side, but he seemed nice enough.

"Bit shy!" Judy said. "Don't be shy, Danielle. Join this crazy family."

I sat down in a chair next to a teen girl. "I'm Mikaela." The teen girl introduced.

I timidly smiled. Mikaela frowned. "You are shy."

I nodded.

"We'll just have to break that, won't we?" Judy said.

"I guess so."

"Oh! Mr I Won't Say A Word To You is Samuel, er, Sam."

"Mom!" Sam said, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Well, Sammy! You didn't say anything and didn't introduce yourself. Do you like pepperoni pizza?" Judy pushed a box of pizza toward me.

"I love all kinds of pizza." I reached for a paper plate and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza.

I took a large bite of pizza and Judy, Ron, Mikaela, and Sam wouldn't let me feel left out either. They included me. Most of the other kids made me feel left out when I went to school, but these people didn't! They joked and I found myself being much more at ease.

Dani met Sam's girlfriend and family. Will Ironhide's small list of chores be forgotten or has he forgiven her for her actions for this morning? Please read and review. And thank you for adding me.


	11. Chapter 11 Pierce

Character Rants:

"You still forgot me, Authoress!" Barricade

"Don't worry about Barricade, Authoress." Overseer

"Stop scaring the poor girl! She's working." Destroyer.

"Be quiet so she can work and think!" Optimus. "Stay in my office, Noella. All three of them are arguing now. Ironhide, come in here and watch over Noella. I don't want her involved in that fight."

(Do you honestly think I'm going to win a fight with some Mechs? Heck no!) I began typing...

Thank you for the reviews.

Onwards:

Ironhide goes to pick up Dani after lunch only to discover that she isn't where he left her. Where did Dani go?

Chapter Ten

Regular POV

Ron and Judy invited Dani over to their apartment to introduce Mojo, their small chihuahua. Dani let Mojo smell her before crawling into her lap. He licked her all over the face. Dani rubbed his sides and laughed. Another dog ran over to her and sniffed her. Dani couldn't help but be extremely happy around the dogs. "Mojo and Frank." Ron said.

"I like them!" Dani exclaimed. "A lot! I wonder if Sunstreaker will let me have one."

"Knowing that Mech, he wouldn't." Ron said. "If you're feeling lonely, come down to us and we'll be glad to help you feel less lonely."

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks." I said.

-0-

Ironhide walked over to the dining room and engaged his holo-form. Several of the officers noticed him and asked, "Ironhide? What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Dani. Have you seen her?"

"Oh-no man! I thought she was with you."

"Slag it!" Ironhide cursed. ::Red Alert. Have you got anything on the whereabouts of Danielle Evans?::

::She's with the Witwicky's.::

::What?::

::She went with the Witwicky's to their apartment.::

Ironhide left the dining room and sped out of the building toward the Witwicky's. The Witwicky's guardian sat in the driveway and Sam standing next to him, talking. Sam froze when he saw the black form of Ironhide. "Oh!" He said, when the truck stopped and transformed. "Where is she?"

"Dani?"

"Yes! Where is she?"

"She's playing with Frank."

"Playing with vermin?"

"They're not vermin, Ironhide. Frank and Mojo's a dog."

"Vermin." Ironhide said. "Rodent infestation! Should get rid of all vermin."

Sam looked at Bumblebee for help. Bumblebee shivered.

"Danielle Evans!" Ironhide bellowed.

-0-

Dani's POV

"Danielle Evans!" I heard Ironhide bellow. I froze and dropped the soggy ball I had been playing with with Frank.

"Come on, Ironhide! She's just playing with Frank." Sam protested.

"What's going on?" I heard Judy ask Sam.

"She is to come with me."

"Ah, let her have fun!" Judy said.

I took Frank into my arms and held him as I left to see what all the commotion was all about. Seeing Ironhide and Judy arguing over about having fun was kind of weird. "Ironhide?" I asked, worriedly. "I'm sorry I worried you. This is Frank! He's so cool! I threw him this ball and he slobbered all over it and gave it back to me..."

Ironhide drew in air through his vents and exhaled. "The next time you wander off, tell one of the Autobots." He said softly.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said. "Can I stay and play with Frank?"

"Yes." Ironhide said.

"Thanks."

I walked back to the yard with Frank in my arms. I threw the slobbered up ball several times. I heard Ironhide's Alt-Form pull out of the driveway. Sam walked over to me and I said to Sam, "He acts like my Dad!" Sam chuckled. "You're lucky! Ironhide has a soft spot for young people like us."

-0-

Pierce

Pierce awoke to find himself in a different room. He remembered that he was in Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's apartment. He had drifted asleep from sheer exhaustion and pain. Pierce struggled to get out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was glad that Barricade didn't suspect a thing yet. When he left the apartment, he saw Destroyer and Overseer waiting for him.

"You know that was not a very nice thing to do, Youngling." Overseer scolded.

Pierce froze in his tracks at his voice. "Oh-um, s..sorry?" Pierce stammered.

"We've been looking all over the place for you!" Destroyer added. "Now, I don't know how you do things outside this city-"

"Take it easy on the boy." Overseer interrupted. "He's been hurt."

"I know he's been hurt." Destroyer said. "Since Barricade's under house arrest, you will come with us."

"You want me to go back to him? After what he did to Dani's parents?"

"Yes."

"No. I'd rather face my abusive step-father and step-mother than face a murderer."

"Not your choice."

"I can get him for kidnapping me!"

"You went willingly." Destroyer reminded him.

"If I wasn't in pain from several different ribs and bruises, I would've just run away from home."

"With several fractured ribs?" Destroyer shook his head. "You're being foolish!"

Pierce felt himself rethinking his decision and knew he was acting foolish. He couldn't help himself when it came to that. "I just-I don't want to get hurt. He murdered Dani's parents."

"And you think he'll do to the same to you since you've found out." Overseer finished.

Pierce nodded.

"No." Overseer said gently. "He wouldn't dare hurt children."

"Really? Why'd he murder Dani's parents? That hurts!" Pierce said.

"Where on the body does it hurt?" Destroyer asked.

"In the heart. It hurts your heart."

"He means emotionally hurt." Overseer said. "Dani's hurting emotionally not physically like Pierce is."

They were silent for a few minutes before Overseer and Destroyer excused themselves for a moment or two. Pierce walked back into Dani's room and lay down on her bed.

Pierce lay there for a few minutes until a holoform walked into the room. Pierce sat up when he realized who the holoform was. "Barricade!" He gasped.

Barricade crossed his arms and surveyed the look on Pierce's face. Barricade looked angry and his eyes darkened. "What were you thinking?"

Pierce stammered, "T-to g-get a-away from you."

"Why?" Barricade asked.

"B-because I'm scared of you."

"Scared of me? I save you from your stepfather and stepmother." Barricade said. "If not for me, you would've been in that dreadful house with them! You should be grateful."

Pierce felt anger go through him. "I am! More than you know. I'm grateful that you saved me, but you scare me! How do I know you're not going to do the same thing you did with Dani?"

"The issue between Dani and I is between us. It has nothing to do with you."

"It does, too."

"No, it does not. Do not argue, Pierce Antony."

"Or you'll what? You'll hurt me?"

"No. You're not too old to spank."

Pierce faltered. "Y-you w-wouldn't?" He stammered. Fresh memories of that dreaded belt coming from his stepfather brought bad times. His stepfather taunted him if he'd cry. His stepfather would spank him harder with his belt if he shed a tear.

"Yes I would." Barricade said.

Pierce wanted to avoid a spanking and said, "Yes sir. I'll do whatever you want!" Pierce got out of bed and pulled down his pants.

"What are you doing?" Barricade asked in shock.

"You wanted to spank me." Pierce answered. "So let's get it over."

Barricade looked down to see belt marks on his rear. "Absolutely not." Barricade said sharply. "Pull up your jeans! How many secrets are you keeping from me?"

"They don't hurt anymore." Pierce said. "I need a reminder."

Barricade grabbed his hand and caused him to straighten up. Then with one hand, he pulled up the boys' jeans. "You don't need a reminder, Pierce. How many secrets are you keeping from me?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Tell me how many secrets are you keeping from me, Pierce."

"Just that one!" Pierce protested. "I won't do this again! I promise. I'll stay out of your way!"

Barricade wrapped an arm around Pierce and led him to Destroyer's Alt-Form. Barricade opened the passenger side door and pushed Pierce into the seat. "Take him to my apartment, Destroyer."

Destroyer closed the door and Barricade's holo-form disappeared as he left Sunstreaker's apartment.

Pierce was silent through the short trip. When Overseer and Destroyer pulled into the apartment, Pierce couldn't wait to get out of the car and into his room. Ever since pulling his jeans up, Pierce's butt hurt from those belt welts. He said they didn't hurt anymore, but he lied about them not hurting him anymore. Pierce didn't wait for Barricade, Overseer, or Destroyer to say anything. He went straight to his room and lay on his stomach. He didn't feel like facing them and watched the door.

Pierce heard Overseer and Barricade speaking to each other.

"Barricade. Give him his space. He'll come around sooner or later. He's just scared."

"When is he going to learn how to trust me?"

"When he feels you're not going to hurt him."

"Give him time." Destroyer added. "When he feels scared enough, he'll seek you or us. Just give him time."

Poor Pierce. Please read and review. Reviews spark my creative juices. :) Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12: Giver of Life

_Answerthecall_: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters.

Dani's interacting with the soldiers in this chapter and helps them out. She's overcoming her fear of socialization. Good thing, too.

Here's some more along with some character rants! They won't leave me alone!

Character Rants:

"It's about time!" Barricade

"What?" Noella

"You finally remembered me in the last chapter. You did good!"

"Thanks."

Chapter Twelve

Regular POV

Walking from the Witwicky's apartment, Dani looked at the convoy of military trucks passing through. She watched a bunch of soldiers unloading from a truck. Dani saw them unloading huge crates and walked over to watch them. She tried to stay out of their way. "Can I help?" One of the soldiers looked at her and said, "You want to help?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! I don't see why you can't!"

"Really?"

"Yes really." the soldier said. "Steve! Come here a minute!"

Dani waited patiently and grabbed a small day case. "You see all those cases over there?" Steve asked, pointing to a bunch of carrying bags and cases.

"Yes."

"Take these day cases over there."

"Okay." Dani took the day case and ran toward the carrying bags and cases.

"Wow! If only we had that kind of energy ourselves."

Dani jogged back to the towering bunch of day cases. She picked up several of them in her hands and walked to the carrying cases. Taking the one she had put on the pile, she created a new pile. By the time she had finished, she felt happy and tired. "That's a lot of day cases." She said to the soldier.

"We're just bringing these from the other base."

"Oh! Cool! Hey! Any of my furniture in these trucks?"

"Yes."

"Great! Which one?"

"Gonna take a long time to unload all these trucks."

"Oh! So what'd I unload today?"

"Bathroom accessories."

"Oh! That's why they're light?"

"Yes."

"What's in those big bags?"

"Clothes from all the soldiers that were stationed at the other base."

"I bet some are mine!"

"Yes."

"So who's going to sort through all of them?"

"We are. Don't you worry about your stuff. We'll deliver it later."

Dani's POV

"Hmm." I said mischievously thinking of doing something.

"I know that tone. What are you planning, Dani?"

I looked around to make sure that there were no Autobots driving near. If I did, they would've stopped me from plotting something. "Nothing." I answered.

"You sounded like you were planning something."

"I am." I said.

"I hope it doesn't involve running away."

"No and face Optimus' wrath? No thanks." I said. "I'm going to explore."

I walked away from the soldiers and set out to wandering around the City. I heard the crunch of gravel behind me. I craned my neck to see who was behind me. Turning, I saw Optimus. "Oh Slag!" I muttered under my breath.

"Where are you heading, Youngling?" Optimus' voice asked.

"Nowhere. Just, um, taking a walk."

"Taking a walk? You would not be sneaking or looking for a way out?"

"Mai? Looking for a way to get out of the City?" I asked. "Ha! No. I just wanted to explore and walk."

"Exploring leads to trouble." Optimus reminded me.

"Right! I'll just take my 'leave' and go back to my bedroom. Maybe I can talk to Pierce." I said, walking by Optimus.

Optimus turned around and followed me to Sunstreaker's apartment. I kept looking at him while he followed me. I began to get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? I went through the human sized door to Sunstreaker's apartment. "Dad? I'm home." I said out of habit when he was home. "Oh that's right."

"Dani?" I heard Sunstreaker's voice. "Where have you been all day?"

"Out." I said. "Why?"

"Sideswipe said you never returned and I had to tell Optimus to help me look for you."

I stood there for a moment trying to think of what I was doing all day and then I frowned. I remembered I was supposed to tell them where I was going before I went anywhere. I licked my lips before looking up into icy blue optics. I shivered from an unknown cold chill that swept through me. "Um," I started to say. "I'm sorry. I forgot." I flushed red with embarrassment. _"Why is it so hard for me to remember that? I'm not dull headed or stupid!" _I thought to myself. I sighed.

"Well. I guess I can let this slide for once. But next time, tell me or Sideswipe where you're going so we don't have to search all over the place for you." Sunstreaker said, thoughtfully.

"Okay. Is Pierce awake?" I asked.

"Destroyer and Overseer picked him up awhile ago."

"Well, I guess I'll go see him." I turned to walk away, but a stern voice interrupted me.

"Hold up!" Sunstreaker ordered.

I turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Where are you heading?"

"To see Pierce."

"No!" Sunstreaker said sharply.

"What? Why?"

"Pierce needs his rest."

"But I'm his friend."

"I know this."

"I've been socializing with people today! Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes. But you forgot to come back to the apartment and let us know where you were going."

"I'm sorry." I said. "It's just I never had friends and didn't know I had to let you know."

"You are to stay here for the rest-"

"Can I at least go take a walk and-"

"I said no!"

"Just to the dining hall?"

"Don't even make me repeat my-"

"Not even to get a candy bar?" I asked, knowing I was going to get on his nerves. I could tell, but I wasn't just doing this on purpose. I was hungry.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then what's here to eat?"

Sunstreaker's holo-form appeared and took me by the arm. He led me to the kitchen and said, "Wash your hands."

I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. "Good enough?" I asked, taking the sprayer and splashing his holo-form.

"Dani!" He said, turning to me with a serious look on his face. His face looked like he was about to scold me. I aimed the sprayer and sprayed him with a gush of warm water.

"Heh!" I laughed.

"That's not funny!" His holoform left and I stopped spraying empty air.

"Yes it is!" I called. "Hehehe!"

I turned off the faucet and sneaked out of the kitchen. I didn't find Sunstreaker anywhere and headed outside. I still didn't see him and then I felt a gush of cool water right on my back and all over my body. Turning, I saw Alt-Form Sunstreaker standing there with a hose.

"Now that's funny!" Sunstreaker mused.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

I ran to the side of the apartment and found another hose. I turned it on full blast and then clenched it together to stop the flow of water. Then I sneaked out from the side of the apartment. I saw Sunstreaker. I jumped out and let the flow of water out, hitting not just one Mech. But two. "Ha!" I exclaimed and then faltered. I had hit Optimus and Ironhide instead of Sunstreaker. "Oh sh-ag!"

Both of them turned around and I asked, "Sorry?"

"Give me that hose!" Ironhide said to Sunstreaker.

I spun around and ran away, clutching the hose as I ran, even though I was creating puddles. Water rained onto me and I turned around, spraying Ironhide with my hose. "HA!" I exclaimed. "Take that!" Water sprayed all over me from all different sides. "No fair!" I said, running away and abandoning my hose to get away from all the water sprays. I heard laughter from behind me. "You intend to spray me, I'll spray you." Sunstreaker said, laughing.

Meanwhile, I hid behind the apartment, drying off. I shivered and went back into the apartment, my wet footsteps leading all the way into my room. I changed clothes and went around barefoot for a while.

An hour later

I watched some TV on a human sized couch. Apparently, the men had moved some furniture for me to sit around instead of staying in my room. I passed the time by watching TV and thought about my Mom and Dad. I flipped the TV off and went in search of Sunstreaker. I found him sitting in his office, typing a report. I hadn't talked to him since the water fight which happened an hour ago. "Sunstreaker?" I asked.

"I'm a bit busy, Dani. Can this wait?"

I looked at him with a hurt expression. He didn't look at me. "I guess so." I said, turning to leave. I looked back at Sunstreaker and left the office without a second thought. I walked to my room and looked for something to take my mind off my parents. I finally decided to go talk to Barricade. I went to the door before saying, "Be back later. I'm going to Barricade's apartment." Then I left the apartment.

I walked to Barricade's apartment in my socks. I walked up to Barricade's apartment and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked.

The door opened and Barricade's holo-form stood there. "Dani?"

"Can I, um, come in, please?" I asked timidly.

"Of course you can!" Barricade looked at my feet. "Where are your feet coverings?"

"At the apartment."

"You came in flimsy coverings?"

"Yes."

"Why are you not wearing your other feet coverings?"

"Got them wet." I said. Barricade let me into the apartment, eyeing me suspiciously.

I walked into the apartment with a hurt expression, but when I tried to hide it, Barricade was no fool.

"Dani?" Barricade asked. "Do you need to talk about something bothering you?"

"Yes." I said. Barricade picked me up gently. I looked into his red eyes.

"What about?"

"My parents."

"You want to talk about them, don't you?"

"Yes. I tried to tell Sunstreaker, but he was busy."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened to your parents. If you must know, I tried to warn Bumblebee. He wouldn't tell you because didn't like me."

"He said he was their guardian."

"Yes. He was."

"Why didn't he believe you?"

"Because of my faction, Dani." Barricade said. "My Esteemed Leader wanted them out of the way to get to you, Dani. To Megatron, you are the most important person to both of our races. You possess something. Something he wants other than the artifacts."

"Is it something in me?"

"Yes."

I mentally slapped myself. "Duh! Me! He wants me because I absorbed an artifact!"

"Yes." Barricade nodded. "That's right. You absorbed an artifact that has the ability to heal Cybertronians and your race."

I sat down and looked at him. "What's this artifact? Optimus and Ratchet didn't tell me."

"That's because it's called the giver of life." Overseer said, walking into the living room.

-0-

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave or drop a review on the way out. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Switching Guardians

Last chapter had a cliffhanger. This story's getting better now! I think! Dani finally confronts Barricade on her own terms in the last chapter.

What's the Giver of Life?

Chapter Thirteen

"What's the Giver of Life? I thought God can only give life."

"Both of our Gods can. Primus and yours." Barricade said. "You possess Primus' gift."

"I absorbed an artifact."

"Listen to me carefully!" Barricade said sharply. "You absorbed a gift from Primus! Do you not understand?"

"No! I don't!" I said.

"This would be a good time-"

"Danielle. The Giver of Life is a metal shard the size of what you humans call a quarter. The metal shard can disguise itself as a stone. It can take the shape and form of anything it so desires." Overseer said calmly.

"So if it wanted to be a, um, a heart shaped pendant, it'll be a heart shaped pendant."

"Yes."

"How about a necklace?" I asked. "A complete necklace?"

"It can be anything. Why do you ask?"

"I had pendants from my mother when she went out on digs. She'd buy me small pendants on chains. For my eighth birthday, Mom and Dad both put their money together and gave me a locket. Inside that locket was their picture. I didn't want to wear the locket because I cherished it so much. I put it into my jewelry box to keep it safe." I said. "The next time Mom came around, she had an artifact on a chain. She gave it to me and I found that the necklace didn't fit. I made a promise that I'd someday get a bigger chain and then wear around my neck."

"What happened?"

"I put it into my jewelry box on top of the locket. After a few days, I went to put on my locket because there was no school that day. I looked through my jewelry box and couldn't find the locket." I said. "I was about to give up on looking for it, it was there. I picked it up and put it on, not noticing that the necklace Mom recently gave to me was gone. I wore the locket for a day before I felt this terrible pain around my neck from the chain and then a burning in my chest. I couldn't tell what was going on with my neck and chest. I looked in the mirror to see a red mark where the locket and chain had been. Shortly after that, the red mark disappeared. I never told Mom and Dad about the locket's disappearance. I'd figure they'd get mad at me if I told them I lost it! It was pretty expensive, too."

"Did Prowl confiscate it?" Barricade asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Prowl didn't tell me if he did or not."

"Your jewelry box would be in his office." Overseer said. "Under lock and key."

"So, does that mean I won't get to have my jewelry pieces anymore?"

"No."

"But I can ask him, right?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Overseer said.

"Is that Dani?" Pierce asked, coming into the room.

"Yes."

Barricade put me down.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Pierce said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

I smiled and said, "I pulled a wonderful prank on Sunstreaker. Wanna hear?"

"You did? Yes!"

The both of us left the living room and into his room. He sat down on his bed, ignoring the pain. I sat down on the floor. "I sprayed Sunstreaker with a sprayer from the sink. He kind of got mad and I went looking for him. When I went outside, he was waiting with a hose. He got me good and then I ran to get another hose." I whispered. "I aimed for Sunstreaker, but I got Ironhide and Optimus instead. Ironhide and Optimus managed to get me."

"You mean you got Optimus and Ironhide? Both of them?"

"Yes."

"Cool. We should get Prowl!"

"Prowl? Why him?"

"When you weren't around, he came into my room and questioned me. I didn't like his questioning because it was a bit personal and I wanted to forget all about what I had went through. He pushed me and told me since I met them, I'd be in danger from the Decepticons."

"They're keeping you against your will?" I asked Pierce.

"Yes." He whispered.

"If you're planning on leaving, don't bother. I tried running away three times and they found me every time."

"They must have their own tracker."

"Yeah! Prowl, Red Alert, and Inferno!"

Pierce chuckled lightly. "Yeah! They must be the Autobot's trackers."

"Dani?" Barricade called. "Can you come out here for a minute?"

"Sure."

I stood up and left Pierce's room. "Yes?"

"Did you tell Sunstreaker where you were going?"

"Yes. I told him before I left. Why?"

"Well, he just commed me to ask where you were and I told him you were here." Barricade said. "Did you tell Sunstreaker face to face?"

"I told him when I was at the door."

"You told him when he was in his office?"

"No. I told him just before I left his apartment."

"At the front door?"

"Yes."

"Stand by. He's letting this slide as well."

"He is?"

"Yes. Go talk with Pierce."

"Thanks." I walked back into Pierce's room. He was lying on his back and smiled when I came back in.

"Ah, what were we talking about?"

"Trackers." I said simply.

"Oh. That's right!" Pierce said. "I wonder if Red Alert and Inferno are the trackers."

"No. They watch security tapes all day!" I said, remembering all the computer screens around that office. "I wonder if it's someone we haven't met!"

"Hmm. Wish you could go with me."

"Me too. Hey, if you can, look around and see if you see any new Autobot." Pierce exclaimed.

"Okay!" I said. "I'll let you know when I investigate and find evidence."

I enjoyed playing detective and as long as it didn't get me caught and into deep trouble. "I guess I should be heading out so you can rest."

"Okay." Pierce said laying back into his pillows. "Oh? Dani?"

I turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked, not accustomed to his graces.

"Being there for me."

"You're welcome. I'll let you know what I come up with when I visit next time."

"Come by tomorrow?"

"If I'm not in lessons."

"Okay. See you later, Dani."

"See you Pierce." I turned back around and left his room. I realized I had walked in socks. My socks were dirty from the sand outside. I should've known not to worry. Destroyer intercepted me before I could leave the apartment. Instead, he took me back to Sunstreaker's apartment. Once let go, I walked to my room and changed my dirty socks.

I walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator for something to drink and snack on. I grabbed a pudding snack and a coke. I went to a cabinet and took out a spoon. I walked toward my TV area and pulled back the wrapper off the pudding. I licked the lid and set it aside. I proceeded to eat and drink.

My thoughts drifted to 'trackers' while I ate. Who were the Autobot trackers? "Dani?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Good. You're back. I want you to take a shower and get ready to go out."

"What for? I've got no shoes."

"I'm taking you with me."  
"I want to stay here and watch TV."

"TV rots your brains! Now, get up!" Sunstreaker ordered.

"No." I said. "I don't want to go out!"

Sunstreaker bent down and said in a dangerous tone of voice. "Now you listen to me, Youngling! When I tell you to get up-"

"Sunstreaker? What the Slag are you doing to that poor youngling?" Sideswipe's voice asked.

"I'm taking Dani with me..."

"I don't want to go, Sideswipe! I don't feel like it! Please don't make me go!" I begged.

"Why are you taking Dani? Leave her with me and I'll take care of her."

"She has to go with me."

"Every time take her out, she gets kidnapped." Sideswipe said. "I believe I'll comm Optimus and tell him you're planning on taking her out of the City."

"Oooh! Go tell Optimus! I'm her guardian." Sunstreaker teased.

"That's it!" I said, putting my pudding cup onto the coffee table along with my coke. "I've had it! I'm going to Optimus myself."

It wasn't until I got to the door I realized I couldn't walk outside in the dirt without shoes anymore. This would be like the second time I'd be dirtying my socks and I didn't need laundry or whoever did my clothes to complain. I stepped back into the living room. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still arguing. Then I remembered Kickback or whatever that little guys' name was. I whipped him out and looked at him. I walked to my room and wondered how to use the little guy. "Um, I'm not sure how to use you. But can you help me?"

Kickback or the little guy my Mom gave me, transformed. "Dani?" He asked.

"Hi. Kickback?"

"No. Sidekick."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm not good with names."

"That's all right." He said. "What can I help you with?"

"Well. I need to make a call."

"To whom?"

"Optimus."

"Whatever for?" Sidekick asked gently.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are arguing over me. I don't want to go out with Sunstreaker. I don't feel like it. So Sideswipe started talking to Sunstreaker and now they're arguing. I don't like it when they argue. It scares me."

"I'll tell him right away."

"Can I talk to him though?"

"Sure."

Sidekick transformed into his cell phone self. "His comm's ringing, Dani."

I put the phone to my ear and heard, "This is Optimus Prime speaking."

"Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Dani."

"Danielle! How did you this- Oh. You're using Sidekick, aren't you?"

"Yes." I said.

"What's wrong? You wouldn't call if you weren't bothered about something."

"Well. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are arguing over me. Sunstreaker wanted to take with him and I didn't want to. He got mad and started to tell me something. Sideswipe walked in and asked what was he doing? And Sunstreaker told him that he was taking me out..."

"Hold on, Dani. Slow down. You're talking a mile a minute. Sunstreaker wanted to take you somewhere and you didn't want to. Did he get mad at you when you refused?"

"Yes. He started to tell me something and Sideswipe told him that if he were to take me out, I'd be kidnapped by the Decepticons..." Crash. "Optimus? Can you pick me up?"

"I'm coming, Dani. Close your door."

I walked over to the door and closed it. Suddenly, everything went quiet and I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I peeked and almost dropped the phone. Ironhide stood there in his holoform. "Come with me."

"Um," I said, looking at my socks.

"I know." Ironhide said holding out his hand.

I grasped his hand and we walked out to the living room. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat in front of Optimus. Optimus was lecturing them about scaring me. Ironhide took me to his Mech form and Ironhide picked me up. I waited until we were out of the apartment to ask a question. "Hey! Ironhide?"

"Yes, Dani?"

"Do you have trackers?"

"Yes." He said.

"What do they usually do?"

"They do what they do best. They look for people."

"Like me?"

"Yes." .

"Is it someone I met?"

"No." Ironhide said, wondering why his charge was asking. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious." I said. "So, who's your tracker?"

"Hound." Ironhide said.

"Hound? Like a bloodhound?"

"No. Hound's the name of our tracker."

"Oh! Cool! I'm sure I'll meet him one day."

"You will." Ironhide answered.

"Like today?"

"No. He's off the base."

"Oh." It was then I noticed that Ironhide was taking me toward the Autobot Hangar. "Where are we going?"

"To Prowl's office."

"What for?"

"Because you need take a break from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's immature behavior. I'm personally thinking of having Optimus change you to be my charge. Seriously, you can pick up something you do not want to learn."

"Okay." I said.

Ironhide walked up a large hallway and I hid my eyes from the bright lights.

"Dani?"

"Lights are too bright." I told him.

"Oh. We'll be there in about five seconds."

We stopped in front of a door and I heard it hiss open. Ironhide walked in and dimmed the lights. "Prowl? I brought the Youngling because Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were fighting again!"

I looked out through my fingers and relaxed. Prowl was sitting at a desk, reviewing something. "Set her on the desk and return to your duties."

"Will do."

Ironhide lowered his hand and waited until I walked off his hand. I stood there, clasping my hands behind my back. I smiled. "Hi, Prowl."

"Hello, Dani." Prowl said, looking over to me and raised an optic ridge. "Where's your shoes?"

"Water fight."

"You had a water fight?"

"Yes. I got Ironhide and Optimus. They both got me good."

"Hmm. What is the purpose of a water fight? It does not seem logical to have one."

"Well, I started the water fight to have fun! I haven't had any fun since I came here! There's nothing to do but sit around and watch TV! I don't like watching TV. I'd prefer to be outside having fun and riding a bicycle." Suddenly, I realized I wanted to have fun! "I just wanted to have some fun."

"Dani. Why do you think you are in trouble?"

"I'm not?"

"No."

I smiled. "Good! Could I have a bicycle to ride?" I asked.

"I will speak to Optimus and see what he says." Prowl said. "I am considering of changing your guardianship status from Sunstreaker to myself."

"What?" I asked. "What about Ironhide?"

"Ironhide has a guardianship with Lennox. He is your mentor. Optimus is busy during the day..."

"So are you."

"Yes. You will be going to school during the day."

"With Ironhide?"

"No."

I frowned. School meant bullies and taunts. "So I'm to go back to school? What address are you giving the school system?" I just had to ask.

"Do not worry about that."

"What about the Decepticons?"

"Nothing has been reported about their activity. If you must know, I will be watching around the clock at the school."

"Oh." I said. "I guess I'll go back to school." I was hesitant. "Do you think I'll have friends now?"

"You approached your bully and became friends with him. I do not see why you will not have any friends in this school. All your transcripts from the last school have been transferred."

"So I'm already in there."

"Yes. You start next Monday."

I sat down on his desk. "What if I mess up?"

"You will not. If you need help with homework, I will be glad to help you."

"You'll help me with my homework?"

"Yes." Prowl said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Stand by, Dani."

Prowl seemed to be talking to Optimus or someone else. I saw the distant look in his optics. Then I asked, even though he was still comm-ing with Optimus. "Hey! What about my gerbbies?"

"Excuse me?" Prowl asked, not understanding.

"Mork and Mindy! My gerbbies."

"Your gerbbies? What are they?"

"My gerbils!"

"Your gerbils? They are with Ironhide."

"But he'll kill them!" I protested. "He considers all small animals vermin!"

"I doubt he will kill them. He is currently moving your furniture and other things to your room in my apartment."

"Thank you." I answered.

"You are welcome." Prowl said.

-0-

Don't forget to drop a review. :) Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14 Dani and Prowl

I ran a Poll on this chapter, but one of my readers,_'purrpix'_ suggested I'd write Prowl as a guardian or roommate to Dani.

Answerthecall: I'm glad you enjoyed chapter thirteen and look forward to reading this chapter.

A surprise awaits for Dani once she gets into her new room and a slight altercation occurs that causes Dani to feel distressed.

Character Rants:

"Noella. You need peace and quiet to write. So use my office for the time being, but do not eat and drink in here." Prowl

"Dang! Optimus let me have popcorn and coke in his office."

"I do not tolerate messes."

"Sorry." Under my breath. "Picky 'Bot."

"What did you say, Noella?"

"Nothing. I'm going to write now."

Before I get into trouble with Prowl, I'm going to write my story. I don't want to spend the night in the Brig. I heard there was a family of giant metal rats down there. Shivers.

So here goes:

Chapter Fourteen

Dani's POV

Prowl's apartment was too clean and very orderly. Everything had a place. Mechanical books filled up a bookshelves. All of them were in alphabetical order. How on Earth did Prowl get these books all in order?

Tell you what. I'm not a clean person and no matter how many times I tried to keep my room clean, I'd drop out of my routine. I just knew that I wouldn't get away with leaving a mess. I looked around the apartment for my room. "Dani. Your apartment is this way." Prowl said, interrupting my thoughts. My stomach churned and my neck burned for the first time I had been here. I rubbed the back of my neck for a minute before following Prowl to my new apartment. I slowly walked into my new apartment and my heart dropped to my feet. Everything from the house was in here. It was basically my Mom and Dad's furniture. I saw pictures of my Mom, Dad, and myself were hung perfectly on the walls. I walked around the living room and checked out the rooms. I saw my bedroom, a single bathroom, and a small eat in kitchen.

"Dani?" Prowl asked. "Is it acceptable?"

I nodded.

"I will leave you to get used to this apartment. If you need anything, let me know."

I nodded again, to stunned to speak. Prowl's footsteps clanked away and I sunk into the familiar sofa. I lay down to smell the sofa's smell. A smell of 'Febreeze' Extra Strength wafted from the sofa. It smelled 'almost' like home. I took a deep breath and turned over on my back. I sighed, thinking about Mom and Dad. I covered my eyes and laughed a strange laugh. It was like a strained laugh. Then I sat up and shook my head. "This is stupid." I said, getting up from the sofa. I went to my room and went through all of my stuff. I tried to give my room a personal touch. I left a few books out of place, placed a doll on my bed. Looked for Mork and Mindy. They weren't in their usual place. I went back out into the living room and found them sitting on the coffee table. "Morky, Mindy!" I cooed. "Come to Momma." It was the first time in days since I had spoken to them, but it was coming naturally. I took them from their tank and held them while I sat down on the sofa. I was trying to keep them on the sofa until Mork decided to climb down the sofa and out the open door. "Oh no," I said, rushing Mindy back into the tank. I snapped the lid on quickly and ran out of the apartment. I looked everywhere for Mork and couldn't find him anywhere. Prowl was going to literally kill me! I hadn't meant for Mork to come out and every second seemed to make me worried sick. I was about to give up when I spotted his little face peeking out from under the mech sized couch. "Oh you come here, Morky!" He looked up at me and then scurried back under the couch when I rushed over to him. "You stay right there, Morky! I've got your favorite treat some place." I said, running back into my apartment for the jar of peanut butter. I looked for it and found it. I grabbed the peanut butter and rushed back out toward the couch. I bent down and looked. Morky wasn't there. I stood up and began thinking about what Morky liked to do. He used to hide behind the washer and dryer in the laundry room. I shook my head. He wouldn't be looking for a place to hide and play. I walked around the Mech sized living room, keeping an eye out on Morky. "What the slag!" Prowl said in astonishment. "How did you get out of your tank?" Morky ran out of the office and straight toward another room. His holoform rushed out and I watched as he chased Morky. I walked to the room and watched Morky run underneath what looked like a filing cabinet. I walked into the room, opened the lid on the peanut butter. I jabbed finger into the peanut butter and took it out. Prowl spun around to see me standing there. I walked over to the filing cabinet and I sat down on my knees. I managed to coax Morky out of his hiding place little by little. When I got him, he held onto my finger, licking the peanut butter off my finger. "The both of us need to talk about pets." Prowl said.

I nodded numbly and left the room. I went back to my apartment and drew in a sigh of relief. I almost felt like crying and kissed Morky on his back. I put the peanut butter down on the coffee table and took off the lid to the tank. I set him in it and then drew in a deep shuddering breath. I saw Morky go to Mindy and kiss him and running around like crazy. Then he drank a lot of water. I heard Prowl's feet on the floor and I turned around to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd do that."  
"You did." Prowl said. "You will keep your little pets in their enclosures, is that understood?"

"Yes sir. What if they're in their balls?" I asked.

"That is fine. I do not want to see any small animals out in my office or in my apartment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Good. If this happens again, your pets will have to be given away."

I felt like my heart was wrenched from my chest! I grabbed up my gerbils' tank and rushed to my bedroom. I closed the door and then took off the tanks' lid. I held both gerbils in my hands and began to cry. I was beyond upset and I didn't want my babies gone. I was their Mommy! I was their Protector. I put them into their tank and closed the lid. I pushed off my bedside alarm clock from the nightstand next to my bed to the floor and pushed my bedside lamp to the bed. I placed their tank on the nightstand. "I'll never let you go!" I said through my sobs. "Mommy won't let you go!" I know it sounded childish, but I didn't care. I sobbed until I was dry, but I wouldn't come back out of my room. Instead, I sat in the middle of the floor and rocked back and forth while I hugged my arms to my body. I looked at Morky and Mindy while I rocked back and forth. I was distressed. After awhile, I stopped rocking back and forth. I continued to look lovingly at my friends. I crawled toward the door and stood up. I opened the door and looked out into the apartment. Prowl wasn't there! The door to the apartment was closed. I walked out into the apartment and tried the door. It was locked! Oh my gosh! Prowl locked me in my apartment.

A sick feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach as I had second thoughts. I breathed deeply and tried the door knob again. It twisted in my hand and I opened the door. It wasn't locked! My overactive imagination played tricks on me. I looked around Prowl's living room and didn't see him. I rushed back to my room and closed the door. Then I ran out of my apartment and out of his apartment. I needed to talk to Barricade and Pierce. I made it halfway before I was found by Destroyer. "Dani! What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Barricade." I said, huffing. "It's important."

"Tell me. What's wrong?" Destroyer asked, scanning me. "You are in distress."

I climbed into his open passenger door and sat down. "Prowltoldmehewasgoing to get rid of Mork and Mindy!" I said somewhat fast then slowed down.

"Calm down. Prowl said what?"

"He's going to send my babies away if I let them out again into his apartment! I didn't mean to!" I sounded childish again.

"Relax. He probably didn't mean it."

"He did! I let Mork and Mindy climb all over me. Morky climbed down and ran out of my apartment. I didn't know he was going to go into his office! I was trying to get him and he got mad at me."

"Dani. I'm sure that everything's okay."

"Can you take them with you? I don't want them to go!"

"Everything's going to be all right. I'll talk to him."

"You will?"

"Yes."

Destroyer drove me back to Prowl's apartment. Destroyer opened his passenger side door and I rushed toward my apartment to check on Mork and Mindy. I opened my door to my room and breathed a sigh of relief. I took off my socks and slipped onto the bed. I sat there, watching them sleep.

-0-

Destroyer found Prowl in his office, reading reports. He knocked on the door. "Destroyer?" Prowl asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning a distressed Dani."

"What?" Prowl asked.

"Returning a distressed Dani. Were you not aware of anything happening to her?"

"No."

"She was having an severe meltdown over her gerbils. Did you threaten to get rid of her gerbils?"

Prowl's doorwings fluttered. "Oh Slag! I did. Is that why you were returning her?"

"She wanted to speak to Barricade about her gerbils." Destroyer said. "Dani's gerbils mean a lot to her."

"I have noticed how upset she was."

"Well, you threatening to take away her gerbils is like taking out her heart. Those gerbils help her out more than you know. They're like her children. She needs them just to feel good. They make her feel human. They help relax her. She loves them."

"I will not take them away from her."

"You won't?"

"No. I will have to talk to her."

"Do it before Ratchet comes in here."

Prowl stood up and walked toward Dani's room. The apartment door was open. He engaged his holoform and walked into the apartment. He saw Dani's door to her room, open. He walked into the doorframe. Her body was against the wall, next to her pets. She saw him and moved closer to the tank.

"Dani. I am not here to take away your gerbils. I am here to apologize."

Dani didn't say anything so Prowl continued. "I was not aware of how much your gerbils mean to you. I am sorry."

Dani looked at him in shock and then slid off her bed. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thank you." She said in a low voice. Prowl almost glitched, but found that she was only hugging him because she needed one. Prowl wrapped his arms around her and she gasped. She wasn't used to being hugged back. Dani struggled in Prowl's arms for a minute before she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her. She took deep breaths and then let him go. Prowl patted her head. "Are you hungry?"

Dani looked up at him and noticed she was a little hungry. She nodded and both of them walked into the kitchen. Prowl began researching 'pepper steak' and began readying all the peppers, steak, and seasonings for the meal. Dani stood off to one side, watching and observing him while he cooked.

Dani calmed down after awhile and began helping actively. She felt better now that Prowl wasn't going to take away her pets. Prowl finished his 'pepper steak' cooking and indicated Dani to sit down. Dani watched as Prowl spooned some of his cooking onto a plate. "Here you go." He said, plopping the plate in front of her.

Dani picked up her fork and began eating. Prowl sat down and pretended to eat. "You've had quite a long day."

"Yes sir."

"You do not have to be formal, Dani."

"Yes si-" She trailed off.

"The only time you have to be formal with me is if you are in trouble or I am giving an order."

"Yes sir." Dani said.

"Dani?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop."

"Yes sir." Dani answered. Prowl gave her an odd look and Dani gave him an awkward smile.

"You are playing, are you not?"

"Yes."

Prowl crossed his arms against the table and said, "Eat your dinner."

Dani went back to eating. Swallowing, she said, "You should try not to be formal, yourself."

Prowl shook his head. "My logic processor prevents me from doing that."

"Then I should teach you."

Prowl looked at her and then smiled. "You can try."

Dani laughed. "All right! I will! Use contractions when you speak."

"That is going to be difficult."

"Oh! Come on! Try it! It's much easier!"

"No it is not."

"Yes it is!"

"Eat." Prowl reminded her.

Dani took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and repeated the eating process.

"I'm done. Is there dessert?"

"I will think about it."

"You'll think about it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Know what I want? I want a brownie, if there is one."

"Brownie no. Fruit yes."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"I do not kid and do not approve of sweets."

"Oh come on, Prowl!" Dani raised her voice.

"Lower your voice."

Dani recoiled when she realized she wasn't going to win in this argument. She resigned herself. "Yes sir."

"Would you like a banana or apples?"

"No thanks." Dani said. She left the table and walked up to the wall to look at her parents. Prowl put away the left overs and watched Dani out of the corner of his eye.

-0-

Dani's POV

I stood there, staring at my Mom and Dad's photograph. "Mom, Dad? I know you're in a good place. But why did you have to leave me alone? Why didn't you pick normal jobs like everyone else does? Why did you have to be apart of something bigger than yourselves? Why? Why? Why?" I don't know if I was expecting an answer from their picture. But I added, "What did I do to deserve this? I hope you're happy!" I was angry. "I hope you're truly happy while I'm down here struggling to cope!" I left the photograph and went to my room. I sat down on the floor and drew my legs together. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I leaned forward and looked down at the floor. I didn't know what I was feeling at this time, but I knew I missed Mom and Dad more than anything! I felt someone wrapping their arms around me and whisper into my ear. I didn't realize that Prowl was still here and had heard me. I leaned into him and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Saying all those things."

"You have a right to vent."

"Thanks." I said. "Thanks for being here for me."

"That is what I'm here for." Prowl said, still hugging me close. I settled into his hug and released what seemed to be my breath.

I smiled and held on for a few minutes before he told me it was time to take a shower and he would consider bringing in a brownie for me to eat the next day. I warmed up to this idea and nodded. I took a shower and readied myself for bed.

It was an early night for me and I slipped into bed, listening to Mork's pitter patter of feet against the glass. "Good night, Dani." Prowl said softly.

"Good night, Prowl." I said, turning over on my side and putting a blanket onto my ear. I fell asleep.

Things turned out great for Dani in this chapter. Read and Review please.:)


	15. Chapter 14 Barricade Sense slapped

**Chapter 14 Continued**

Barricade wants to leave the City and attempts to, but fails when Prowl beats him to the punch! This happens after Dani was served dinner. Holoforms and Mech Forms could be in two different places. So Dani didn't realize that the real form of Prowl had gone out to chase Barricade.

Prowl literally slaps some sense into Barricade. Literally.

Chapter Fourteen: Take Two

Destroyer left Prowl's apartment after Dani was served dinner. He drove back to Barricade's apartment. He found him outside of his apartment. "Barricade?"

"I'm heading out!" Barricade said.

"What? You heard Prowl!"

"He wouldn't dare lock me up when I'm taking care of Pierce."

"You're taking a risk!"

"Of course I'm taking a risk!" Barricade snarled. "I'm tired of being in that Slagging apartment with nothing to do! Pierce sleeps most of the time and I need to get out of here for just a few hours!"

Destroyer watched as he sped out of Autobot City. Pierce couldn't be left alone! Destroyer commed Overseer and told him about the situation with Barricade. Overseer rushed after Barricade.

-0-

Prowl quietly worked in his office in his apartment. Suddenly, an audible alarm rang through his comm unit. "Red Alert?"

"Barricade? He just went Awol as the humans say."

"On my way!" Prowl said and sped out of his apartment and out of the City.

-0-

"Barricade! Rethink this!" Overseer pleaded as he sped up the road alongside Barricade.

"I have!" Barricade spat. "I gave this a lot of processing. This is the only way for me to get Pierce anything and I need to stretch my tires! I'm tired of sitting in that apartment!"  
"At least go back to Pierce! He needs you." Overseer told him.

They both heard the tell tale sounds of sirens and knew who that was. Barricade snarled and sped up. "I'm not going back now!"

-0-

Prowl saw two Mechs racing up the road. He put in another burst of speed and then found himself being flanked by Ironhide and Destroyer. The three of them raced ahead. "Ironhide, to the left of me, Destroyer, to the right of me." he ordered. Both Mechs obeyed his orders and Prowl sped up past Overseer. "Take him!" Prowl ordered to Ironhide. Ironhide took Overseer and immobilized him. Prowl raced forward to intercept Barricade. He transformed and jumped onto Barricade's Alt-Form. Barricade changed into his Mech form and tried to push Prowl off him. Prowl raised his hand and slapped him. "Enough!" Prowl warned. "I have warned you of your actions and you know very well what happens if you do not obey my orders." Barricade didn't have time to react before Prowl immobilized him and forced him into recharge.

They tugged Overseer and Barricade back into the City. Prowl led both Mechs into the brig and the Energon fields flared. "We will interrogate tomorrow. I have a charge to look after as do you, Destroyer."

"Yes sir." Destroyer looked at Overseer one last time before leaving the brig. He felt sorry for Barricade and to get slapped must have been a shock to him. Destroyer tried to shake the feeling that Barricade might not be able to see Pierce.

-0-

The Next Morning

Barricade on-lined his optics and found himself lying on a metal berth. He looked at the Energon bars and groaned. His cheek plates hurt as if slapped. He rubbed his cheek plates as he sat up. He saw Overseer in another cell. He heard someone walking toward his cell. Prowl stood there, arms crossed. "I warned you not to cross me, Mech!" His tone of voice was menacing.

"Well, maybe you should have extended my prison, I would not have attempted to leave!"

"What are you implying, Mech? That I give you leeway?"

"I have a charge!" Barricade said. "I should be allowed to get him things!"

Prowl shook his head. "No. When you gain our trust, then you are free to get him things! You have shown neither." Prowl said.

"Cut the slag!" Barricade spat. "You locked up two innocents here! Overseer was trying to stop me! I wanted to buy Pierce something and when he woke up, he would have it! Now it's too late!"

"Is that why you were waiting until he fell asleep?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not get approval from us?"

"I was restricted to my apartment and it was a spur of the moment." Barricade answered.

"I will give you a week and then let you out of this cell. If you can prove to us that you will behave, I will give you leeway and an escort while you are out in the open."

Barricade watched Prowl leave and Ironhide enter with two cubes of Energon. He handed Barricade the cube and he drained it.

Overseer was just waking as Ironhide lay the cube on a desk in his cell. Then he left. Barricade shook his helm as weird processing thoughts entered his mind. Prowl, of all the Mech's and Femmes was strict second in command. He would never slap any other Mech unless they really asked for it. Prowl was a stiff and serious Mech on Cybertron. But on Earth, he was a huge softie toward all the Mech's. He wondered if he was this caring to all Decepticon prisoners. Then he realized he wasn't exactly a prisoner. He was a guest and Prowl was treating him like he would if he were a Youngling in need of disciplining from an elder adult. Barricade was a young Mech, but nowhere close to the Youngling age. He processed that he should know better than to cross any Mech especially Prowl or even Ironhide. He cast a look to Overseer. He looked shocked to be behind Energon bars and was holding his helm in his hands. It looked like Overseer had a processor ache.

"Oh! What hit me?" Overseer murmured.

"Ironhide." Barricade answered.

"Ironhide? Why did Prowl order Ironhide to stop me when I was trying to stop you?"

"How should I know?" Barricade asked tartly.

Overseer looked at him then. "There's no need to be tart. The both of us are probably on a probationary period."

"You process so?"

"Yes." Overseer said. "I hope this is some premium high grade because I could use some to take away this awful processor ache."

Overseer should not have worried because Ratchet walked into the Brig along with Prowl. Prowl watched as Ratchet scanned Barricade and Overseer for other injuries. He gave Overseer some pain medicine for his processor ache. Then both of them left. Overseer's processor ache went away. "Thank Primus."

Barricade knew he'd be in for a long week and lay back against the cold wall. "Better get used to the arrangements, Overseer. Knowing Prowl, he isn't going to let us go any time soon."


	16. Chapter 16 Neck Pains

**Chapter 15 Dani and Prowl**

The plot bunnies have run to this story, again. Enjoy the story! Thanks for dropping in. :) This is more Prowl and Dani familial bonding.

Pierce slowly woke up from his deep sleep. He couldn't tell what time it was and usually Barricade woke him up early to eat breakfast. For the first time, Pierce felt that he had slept deep and good. He didn't fall asleep at his other home, fearing the time when his stepfather or stepmother would do something bad to him. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, he brushed his teeth. He walked out of his room, frowning at the complete emptiness. There were no cybertronians around and he was thinking he might have done something bad to make Barricade angry with him and made him leave. Pierce saw the black Mech with the green racing stripe looking at him and walking over to him. Pierce shied away, not really accustomed to standing his ground.

"Good afternoon, Pierce." Destroyer said calmly.

"Um. I'm ready for my spanking now." Pierce said.

"Spanking? Why would I spank you for sleeping in this morning?"

"Because I had to get up early in the morning and be ready to leave the house."

"Well, you can sleep as long as you want until you're fully healed."

"Oh. So no yelling at me or doing all kinds of stuff to me?"

"Absolutely not." Destroyer said, still shocked at the boy's behavior. "Would you like breakfast or lunch?"

"Breakfast, please." Pierce said politely. "Where's Barricade?" Destroyer's holoform appeared next to him and led him to the kitchen to fix up some eggs and bacon.

"Well. After you fell asleep last night, Barricade decided to leave Autobot City."

"Is it because of me?" Pierce asked sitting in a chair at the table.

"No." Destroyer said. "He was going to get you a surprise and Prowl caught him. He's in the brig."

"After I eat, can I go visit him?"

"I don't know if you're going to be able to."

"Why not?"

"Because he's in trouble."

"So? Will he be coming back?"

Destroyer cracked an egg into the hot skillet. "I'm not sure. Orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice." Pierce started to get up from his chair. But Destroyer said, "Stay in your chair. You need as much as time to rest. I don't want you to strain your body."

Pierce sat back and waited for breakfast. "So what was he trying to get for me?"

"That's his secret."

Pierce wondered if he could convince Barricade to spill the beans about his secret. Pierce imagined Barricade pleading his case in front of Optimus Prime. He could see Barricade standing there telling Optimus what he wanted to do and why he was leaving the City. He could almost hear Barricade saying, "Prime! I apologize for unsettling your men..." No he wouldn't say that. "Prime. I wanted to make Pierce feel more at home with me." He would say something along the lines of that.

"Pierce?" Destroyer asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes sir?"

"Breakfast is served."

Pierce looked down at his plate. "Thanks." Pierce dug into his breakfast.

-0-

Danielle

Prowl was busy this afternoon and I had found my shoes had been dried. I put them on. I absently rubbed my neck as I looked around Prowls apartment. He didn't say I couldn't explore. My neck was starting to get sore now and I stopped in a room filled with more electronic books. I gingerly touched my neck. What was going on back there? I walked out of the room and looked for Prowl. I found him sitting in his office. "Prowl?" I asked, walking into his office.

"Dani. I am extremely busy. Can it wait?"

I knew Ratchet wouldn't want me to keep this a secret. Prowl wasn't looking at me and I answered, "No."

"Dani. I do not have-"

"My neck hurts!" I complained.

Prowl looked at her now. "When did your neck start hurting?"

"Last night."

"And why did you not tell me?"

"I thought it was a headache."

"Let me see." Prowl's holoform appeared next to her and Dani turned around. Prowl lifted her hair and checked her neckline. "There is no marks or anything." Prowl began touching around the shoulder blades. "Does this hurt?"

"No."

Prowl tried other touches around my neck and nothing hurt when he touched them lightly or hard. "Doesn't hurt." I said.

"Stand still."

I did and felt a tingly feeling. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning your neck and then I will have Ratchet look at the data stream."

"Oh." I said. "If nothing turns up, can I go visit Pierce?"

"Yes." Prowl said.

I smiled and then surprised Prowl with a hug. He was shocked and then hugged me back. "Thank you!" I said.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 Pierce and Dani Sneak Around**

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. In this chapter:

Dani and Pierce sneak into the Brig. Pierce talks with Barricade while Dani

distracts Ironhide with a crazy question. Then Prowl walks in and things go downhill from there.

Chapter Sixteen

Regular POV

Dani left Prowl's apartment after she had been examined remotely. It felt odd being scanned by Prowl's intense scanners. They were almost like Ratchet's. Ratchet's were worse than Prowl's.

Dani heard several voices and wandered over to them. Peering behind an apartment building, she saw Optimus and three other Mechs. Optimus was saying something and Dani wanted to know. She kept out of their optics and heard, "This isn't about Dani! We've got to do something about the 'Con and Pierce! Or do something about the 'Con!"

Optimus said, "No. The 'Con designated as Barricade is my concern and that of Prowl's."

Dani couldn't believe this! Those three Mechs-were talking about getting rid of Barricade! Dani continued to listen to them until one of the three looked at away from Optimus. Dani moved away and leaned against the wall, holding her breath.

-0-

Dani's POV

I didn't want them to see me and this eavesdropping was about to get me into a heap of trouble. Trouble I didn't want! I looked both ways and suddenly, a metal hand slammed down beside me, making me jump and run away from the building. Another hand slammed down in front of me, where I fell backwards into a metal hand. The hand cradled me and drew me out of my hiding space.

"Danielle Evans!" Optimus scolded. "What did-How much did you hear?"

I couldn't bring to myself to talk. Optimus plucked me from the Mech's hand. He walked away from the others. "How much did you hear?" He asked in a low tone.

"About Barricade."

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "You heard about Barricade?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry! I'll go back to my room."

"No." Optimus said. "You heard something you should not have. I know you didn't mean to eavesdrop on us. But you need to learn that some matters are not for your ears."

I hung my head. "Sorry."

Optimus vented. "Where were you going?"

"To visit Pierce." I said.

Optimus lowered me to the ground and said, "Go on. Run along to Barricade's apartment." I looked shocked before stepping off his hand. I ran away from the Mechs, toward Barricade's apartment. I opened the door to Barricade's apartment and looked into the room. I saw Destroyer sitting with Pierce. "Psst!" I said. Pierce heard and saw me. He got up and whispered to Destroyer something. Then he got up and walked to me. "What's up?"

"Barricade?"

Pierce pushed me out of the apartment and closed the door. "Shh! Not here." He said, urging me away from the apartment. "I don't know where the brig is!"

"Maybe we can sweet talk someone." I said. "I want to talk to him, too."

"I just want to know what kind of a gift he's giving me."

"He's going to give you a surprise?"

"Yes."

"Oh cool!"

Pierce was slow, but I helped him move to a man who was unloading trucks.

"Do you know where I can find Ironhide?" I asked.

"He's in guard duty. Why?"

"We've got a question to ask him."

The soldier pointed to a building behind him. "Through that door and down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." I said.

We left the soldier and we walked through the door indicated by the soldier. I walked into the room and Pierce slowly made his way toward the cells. I found Ironhide sitting there, polishing his guns. "Hey Ironhide." I said.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" He asked, putting down his small guns.

"I had a question about something and I thought what better way then to ask you?"

"All right. What's your question?"

"Well. I was wondering if Decepticons and Autobots are housed in the same brig."

Ironhide's optic ridges narrowed and moved closer to me. "What are you really here for?"

"Wouldn't it be odd for Autobots and Decepticons to be housed here?" I asked, not really sure if I was asking the right question.

"Yes." Ironhide conceded. "Both factions aren't housed in the same brig. There's two."

"Oh! What about Barricade?"

"Danielle Evans?" Prowl suddenly asked from the doorway.

"Uh-Oh." I said once I realized that I was in deep trouble. "Hi Prowl."

"What are you doing here? You told me that you were heading to Barricade's apartment."

"Yes. Isn't this Barricade's apartment?" I heard a chuckle from the brig's other door.

"That is not the point!" Prowl exclaimed. "The both of you! Come with me!"

"Wait a second! I still have my questions."

"Well. You can ask your questions in your rooms!"

Pierce looked at me and swallowed. "Out."

We left the brig and Prowl transformed into his Alt-form. The both of us slid into his backseat. His holoform appeared in the driver's seat and rolled out toward Barricade's apartment. Destroyer waited at the front door. Pierce got out of the car without another word and went to Destroyer. Destroyer led him inside.

Prowl drove to his apartment and into the garage. "Now, go to your room." He told me.

I got out of his Alt-Form and watched as he changed into his robot form. I opened my mouth to say something, but he crossed his arms and shook his head, "No ifs, and's, or buts. Go to your room."

I hurried to my apartment and closed the door. I sat on the couch, looking at a picture of Mom and Dad. I looked at them and said, "I miss you! I wish you were still here, Mom and Dad. It's so lonely here without you." Then I turned away and lay my head on the couch.

I stretched and got up off the couch. I walked into my room and took off my shoes. I slipped into bed, feeling something wrong. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I covered myself up in my sheets and blankets. I tried to take a nap, but I ended up shivering whenever I moved around. I also tried to get out of bed, but couldn't as every movement brought me closer to throwing up. I lay on my back with my eyes closed. I still shivered despite my blanket and sheet. Suddenly, I felt very nauseated and flung the sheets and blankets away. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet. My lunch came up. I wished I had my Mom there with me to make me feel better. I rinsed my mouth out and went back to bed. I realized I was in my day clothes still. Urging myself to get into pajamas, I found some nice flannel ones. I slipped those on and then got back into bed. I lay down and close my eyes to go to sleep. That's all I want to do! I want to sleep! I still wished for Mom to be out in the living room at a moments notice. Prowl was somewhere in his apartment, in his office, and said he was too busy. Maybe he wasn't even here now. I felt like throwing up again and immediately rushed from my bed to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet in time and emptied my stomach again. I sat there, sweating in my flannels. I wondered if it was a bad idea to dress them in. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back and it made me feel secured. I turned my head and saw that it wasn't Prowl. It was Ratchet. He had come! The nanites worked! They let him know I was sick. I sat next to the toilet and then spit and sputtered. "Yuck!" I said hoarsely. I heard water being run in the sink and being given something to rinse my mouth out. I flushed the toilet while I rinsed my mouth out. "Thank you." I said, then I noticed Optimus and Prowl standing in my bedroom. Prowl looked concerned. Optimus flipped over the sheets and blankets. Ratchet looked at my flannels and said, "She's got a fever."

"What is it?"

"A twenty four hour virus." He answered. "Her stomach's uneasy and I'm going to give her something for her fever, but we've got to let this virus run its course."

"And why are her gerbils right next to her head?" Optimus asked.

"Don't." I said.

"You're breathing in the sawdust from them." He moved them across the room to the dresser.

I lay back and saw Ratchet's holoform returning with a needle. He rubbed a spot on my left arm and then stuck me. I let out a hiss and then Ratchet left. Optimus and Prowl didn't leave quickly. "I'd advise you to stay with her for the day." Optimus said.

"But-"

"I am giving you the day off, Prowl. She needs your comfort."

"I am busy with my work. You can stay with her."

"That is not what we agreed..."

"If you will not stay with the child, I will." Ratchet put in. "And this is not the place to argue. She is sick with a virus."

"Fine." Prowl said. "I will stay with her."

"Thank you."

"But I am going to bring in my work in here."

Optimus couldn't bring his second to take a break from work. He looked back toward my room. I had fallen into a light sleep.

"Work, but keep an optic sensor on her."

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to drop a review.


End file.
